I Can't Live Like This
by AnimeBabe90
Summary: HYxRP-Relena has run away and started a new life. But once again the boys have intervened, and what is this? One of the other guys are making a move on her, and Heero's...making a move on her too. But they don't know that it's her. Read to find out more.
1. Prologue

Ok, this is my second fanfic, my first HYxRP fanfic.  Hope you enjoy!! ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing

____________________________________________

'someone's thoughts'

::author's thoughts::

____________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Prologue

-Relena's POV-

I was finally going to do it.  I've been thinking about it for such a long time, but never had the damn courage to do it, plus I was being guarded 24/7 by the one and only Heero Yuy.  The 'perfect soldier' was by my side throughout the day and would not leave my side for even a minute.

Now that I am making this decision…..I can finally be alone when I want to.  I can do what I want for a change, and not have to worry about my safety…that much.

"Hmm…do I have everything I need?" I asked myself as I took out a piece of paper and began marking off items.

"I have everything I need, I guess I might as well be heading out now." I whispered softly to myself.  Opening the balcony doors and walking out, I stood up on the rail and jumped off.  I landed crouching with my right hand in front of me, keeping my balance.  Standing up I took one look back at my bedroom and headed off towards my new, and hopefully carefree life, with a small wistful smile gracing my face.  I could feel all the stress being lifted off my shoulders already.

____________________________________________

Ok, well there it is, the prologue.  Anyway, chapter 1 will be up in 1 day to a week and a half at the most…but most unlikely.  Anyway….PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!


	2. As The Day Goes By

Ok, as I said, chapter 1 within the week. Thanks to all those who reviewed the prologue. Anyway…let's get on with the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing…blah blah blah

__________________________________ 

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 1

-Heero's POV-

'How the hell could this happen? Those baka guards, I knew they weren't good enough to keep an eye on her.' Looking around the room again I leaned against the wall and thought of all the ways a kidnapper could enter and get Relena without leaving evidence.

"What the hell is that?" I whispered to myself as I noticed a piece of white paper sticking out from under her mattress. Picking it up I read,

_Dear Heero,_

_I know that you're the one who found it and is reading it at this moment._

_I was not kidnapped, I was not killed and dumped into a river, I left. _

_I left because I wanted to, don't come looking for me, you won't find me._

_ ~Relena_

'How the hell… what the hell… when the hell!?' I had all these questions that I wanted someone to answer, but no one could answer them. "She left?" I whispered out loud.

"Did you say something Heero?" I heard someone ask. Looking up I saw Duo, staring at me with a questioning look.

"She left." I answered.

"What? Who left?" He questioned me.

"Relena, she left, on her own will." I answered, beginning to feel anger and grief wash over me. It was a strange feeling, to be mad and sad at the same time. But why was I sad?

"How do you know?" He asked, breaking me out of my thoughts. I raised the note to his face and waited for his reaction. When I saw his eyes widen, I began to walk to the door. "Where are you going?" He asked; I turned back to him.

"To look for Relena you baka."

"But she said not to look for her, I mean, of course I want to know if she's alright, but maybe we should just leave her alone." He said while looking at the note again.

"She is the Vice Foreign Minister, Duo. She has responsibilities. She'll get herself killed, and that'll just cause another war." I answered with no emotion.

"Come on, she can take care of herself, and how do you know that it'll cause a war?" He asked walking towards me.

"…" No answer came from me; instead I walked to the living room. Opening my computer I began to look for any trace of Relena I could find.

-Relena's POV-

'It's been 5 hours since I left; they've probably noticed I'm missing. Now, I just need to set a course. Hm…' I sat down on the park bench and looked up at the sky. "Hm…I'm going to need to get an apartment, and buy a few supplies." Fingering my blond hair I began to stand up I walk over to a drug store.

Walking around my hotel room with a towel wrapped around my hair I looked through the local newspaper for and apartment. Circling one, I put it down and walked to the bathroom. Pulling the towel off I looked at myself in the mirror and thought, 'This'll work.' A small smile began to spread across my face as I saw myself with black hair. After drying my hair I walked back into the living room and began to search for a job. 

"Starbucks, maybe, computer store clerk, maybe, dog walker, no." I continued to search for a few more hours then I went to sleep. "Tomorrow's another day, and I have to do all this stuff….ugh." I complained and began to fall asleep.

-Heero's POV-

"Damnit, how could she just disappear without a trace? I knew I shouldn't have taught her how to hack." I said to myself as I kept coming up blank with information about Relena. Standing up I walked over to my bed and lied down, I hadn't slept for more than 3 hours since Relena ran away. Closing my eye, I was just thinking of resting my eyes, instead I fell deep asleep.

-8 hours later-

-Duo's POV-

I was walking to Heero's room; I've been real worried about him. Ever since Relena left, all Heero has done is stare at him computer and search for her. Opening the door I saw that he was asleep in his bed.

"I knew he had to sleep sooner or later." I said as I began to close the door.

"What are you doing in here?" I heard a voice from behind me say in a monotone voice.

"I was just looking for you, but then I saw you asleep so…" I began to say but was interrupted by him standing up and walking back over to his computer. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for Relena." He answered as he began to type again.

__________________________________ 

Ok, there is it, chapter 1…..REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!PLEASE!!!!!!


	3. 5 Months Later

Ok, here is chapter 2.  Thanks to all those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing and never will.

________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 2

-5 Months Later-

-Relena's POV-

I walk over to my phone and check my messages, "You have 1 message." it announced.  I pressed the play button and waited for someone to talk.

"Lena, it's Sean, I just wanted to tell you that I'll be at your house at 8:30 so we can walk to work.  Anyway, call me back if you want to change the time or something. Later." Beep.

Sean, he's my best friend, here anyway.  We work in the same place and he lives across the hall from me.  I'll always remember the first time I met him.

I was going around town looking for an apartment.  I was just looking over my 3rd choice when I had accidentally bumped into someone in the hall.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"I am so sorry; I wasn't looking at where I was going."  I heard a masculine voice apologized.

"That's all right, I wasn't either." I said.  I was beginning to get up but then I lost my balance and fell, knocking him over as well.  I landed on him and blushed.  "I'm sorry, I lost my balance." I apologized.  Looking at his face I saw that he was blushing as well, and then a smile appeared on his face.  He was probably around 6 feet, brunet, and pretty muscular but not huge muscles that make guys look messed up.  

"That's all right, my name is Sean Johnson, what is yours may I ask?" I had to smile at his manners.

"My name is Lena Marcus." I was so thankful that I did the whole hacking thing at my hotel room, or I would have had to think of a name on the spot.

"Well Miss Marcus, it is nice to meet you, and you can call me Sean."

"Call me Lena, and it's nice to meet you, too."

"Are you renting the apartment?" He asked.

"Actually, I just looked it over and, I guess that I am." I answered smiling.

~*~*~*~*~*~

He got me a job at a diner, he knows the owner and so I easily got it.  I'm still working on how to hack into some computer so I can pretend to have a college degree. (Author- note to Mia - I was going to use Starbucks but then I saw your review...so I chose just any old diner^^)

'It has been five months since I left; I finally got my life in order.  I live on L1; I have an apartment, and a job.  Thanks to Heero, I have a whole new identity.  I am now Lena Faith Marcus. He never should have taught me to hack.  All I had to do was break into a few government files, make a new identity, and type in a fake past.' I thought as I sat down on my couch and turned the TV on.

"Vice Foreign Minister, Relena Dorlain has been missing for five months.  Preventers are still trying to track her down.  

Lieutenant Une has not released any information on this case to the press.  Some say that kidnapped and there was a note from the captor found, others say that she..." click.  I shut the TV off and stood up.

"They're still trying to find me, sigh.  They should just give up; they are not going to find me."  I looked at the clock; it read10:00 pm.  'Might as well go to sleep, I still got to go to work tomorrow.'  With that thought I went to my room and lied down, unfortunately I could not fall asleep.  I kept seeing Prussian blue eye staring at me.  

"Heero..." I whispered, 'why am I thinking about him?'  "Because you love him." I heard myself say.  Turning to lie on my side, I looked out the window and thought, 'I miss them, I miss him.' Then I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

____________________________________

-Preventers HQ-

-Heero's POV-

"I got a lead." I stated as I saw Duo and Trowa pass in the hall.

"What? You do?" Duo asked as he ran in and looked at my computer.

"So, where is she?" Trowa asked me as he leaned against the wall.

"Somewhere on L1."  I told them as I began to pack.

"Well then, I guess the rest of us should begin to back too." Trowa said as he began to leave.

"Why would you need to pack?" I asked.

"Heero, all of us were assigned to this mission, so we're all going." Duo said as he pulled out his suitcase.

"Hn..." I went over to my computer and saved the files.  

~*~*~*~*~*~

We had all packed and were now on a shuttle heading for L1.

"Hey Heero, how do you now that she's on L1?" Duo asked me as he sat down in the seat next to me.

"I hacked into a hotels security cameras and saw her." I answered, not looking up from my computer.

"Well He-man, I got to compliment you.  You went searched high and low for the girl you love, and now you're going to find her." I heard Duo say; I looked up and saw him grinning.

"What are you talking about, Duo?" I asked, pretending to not know of what he was saying.

"You're in love with her, man.  I know it, you know it, and they know it." He stated as he pointed to the guys sitting across the aisle from us.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I said. 'Why would he think that? I don't love Relena, she is the Vice Foreign Minister, I am her bodyguard, and she is only a mission.' I kept telling myself.

~*~*~*~*~*~

-Regular POV-

When the boys arrived on L1 they went to the apartment they rented while still at Sank.  Entering the apartment they looked around, the room was just a plain, white apartment.  

"Well, looks like it'll do for now." Duo said as he dropped his stuff on the floor.

"Hn....." Heero walked over to the coffee table and pulled out his laptop and began to do more searching.

"Let's go out and eat, I haven't eaten all day!" Duo exclaimed as he slung his arm around Heero's shoulder.  "What do ya say, buddy?  A little food then we can search for O'Jousan. (I somehow forgot if that's the nickname Duo has for Relena...if anyway knows that I'm wrong...please tell me ^^;;)

Walking out of the apartment they ran into a guy carrying a few boxes.

"Oh, we're so sorry, let me help you." Quatre said as he began to pick up a few boxes.

"That's all right, it happens to me all the time." the guy answered.  "I've never seen you guys here before, are you visiting a friend?" He asked standing up.

"Actually we live here, we just rented this apartment." Duo said.

"Oh, well I'm Sean, Sean Johnson and I live across the hall in G8."  Sean said putting his hand out.

"It's nice to meet you Sean," Quatre said taking his hand and shaking it, "This is Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, Heero Yuy, and I am Quatre Raberba Winner." He stated while pointing each person as he stated their name.

"Where are you guys going now?" Sean asked as he put the boxes in a pile.

"We were just going out to get something to eat." Duo said as a thought struck him, "Do you know any good places to eat?" he asked grinning.

"Actually I do, I was just going to head to a diner, but I just got to put these boxes in my apartment first." He said as he began to pick up a few boxes.

"Let us help you." Quatre stated as he picked up a box.  Everyone picked up a box, there were still boxes downstairs in his car, and carried it to the door marked G8.

"What are all these boxes for?" Duo asked as he put a box in front of the couch.

"Oh, just some old stuff I've been keeping in storage." He answered putting down his box, "So, let's got get something to eat.  My friend works at this really great diner."  He said as he began to walk out the door.

____________________________________

When they arrived at the diner Sean made us sit in a specific table.  The menus were already there so we began to look for something to eat.

"I can't choose....a triple cheeseburger with chili cheese fries or an extra large personal pizza with nachos...." Duo said as he licked his lips.

"I don't think you want to order either of them, they are huge, and I mean huge." Sean said, showing the size with his hands.

"Yeah well, Maxwell can eat it; he's like a garbage disposal." Wufei stated as he continued to look through the menu.

"Hi Boys, what can I get you?" They heard the waitress ask.

"I'll have my usual Lee." Sean said as he gazed up at her.

-Relena's POV-

I knew that voice, looking down I saw Sean with his usual grin.

"Oh hey Sean, I didn't see you there.  Who are your friends?" I asked as I wrote down his order on my notepad, I then looked at the other people at the table, and my eyes widened.  'Oh god, it's them, do they know it's me?  Just keep your cool girl.' I kept telling myself.

"Oh they live across the hall from us." Sean answered.

"You guys live together?" Duo asked as he looked up at me.

"No, but our apartments are directly across from one another, I live in G9." I answered him.  "Hi, I'm Lena Marcus and you are?" I asked politely. Of course I already knew their names, but I just wanted to seem less suspicious.  They said their names one by one and I took their orders.

____________________________________

-Heero's POV-

She looks so familiar, but I can't put my finger on it.  Black hair, blue eyes, those eyes, they're what make her look familiar, but who is she?

She turned to look at me and smiled.

"What would your like, Mr. Yuy?" she asked.

"Call me Heero, I'll have coffee." I answered.

"Is that all Heero?" she asked and I nodded.  "Well, ok, I'll be right back with your orders." and she walked off.

"Hm....she seems kind of distracted.  I wonder what's eating at her." Sean said as she watched her take others orders.

"Maybe she's just not feeling that well, she looked kind of pale." Duo said as he drank his water.

"Hm...Oh well, I'll just ask when she gets off work." Sean said looking at me.

"Why were you staring at lee, Heero?" he asked me.

"Hn....?" I can't believe he saw me.

"You were staring at her, pretty badly too, you must really like her.  Want me to set you guys up on a date." He asked me with a sly grin.

"Aren't you two dating?" Duo asked.

"No, just very good friends, I think she's been keeping her eyes on a certain guy.  She always turned me down when I asked her on a date." He said with a sigh, "But she might just not want to ruin our friendship."

I crossed my arms over my chest, leaned back, and closed my eyes. 'Relena...'

"Hay Heero, are you gonna fall asleep on us?" I heard Duo ask.  I just glared at him then closed my eyes again.

"Here you go guys."  I heard Lena say as she came to our table balancing plates on her hands and across her arms.

"Wow Lena, I didn't know you could do that." Duo said looking at her putting the plates down.

"Yeah well, it comes in handy when I have a lot of orders." She said as she put my coffee in front of me.  "Is that all boys?"

"Yeah, until dessert." Duo said as he dug into his meal.  Lena just laughed, that laugh was familiar too.

"Lena, when do you get off today?" Sean asked her.

"Um," she looked at her watch, "right after you guys finish eating; you're my last table." she answered.

"Oh, well then pack everything up; we'll take back to my apartment." Sean said enthusiastically.

"Ok...if you say so, what do you guys think?" she asked as she looked at us.  We all agreed and she took the plates back and came back with a couple bags.  "Here you go guys, just let me get my coat." she said as she left for the back again.

________________________________________________________________

Well there it is people, Chapter 2, sorry it took longer than I usually take but I've been busy.

Jai: Busy huh ::snicker::

::smack:: shut up Jai ya pervert.

Anyway, review and stay tuned ^^


	4. The Attack

Ok, here's chapter 3.  Thanks to those who reviewed, and I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: You know it; I know it, THE WHOLE DAMN WORLD KNOWS IT!!! I DON'T OWN GUNDAM WING, OKAY!!!!!

________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live like This

Chapter 3

-Relena's POV-

'Oh god, I can't believe it.  They're here, but why, is it to look for me?' I thought as we were riding the elevator.  

"Lena, you ok?" I heard someone ask, looking up I saw Sean looking at me with worried eyes.

"Yeah, I'm just thinking." I said as I heard a ding and waited for the doors to open.  Walking out first I headed for my apartment.  Facing it I pulled my keys off my belt strap.

"Lena, we were going to my apartment, remember?" Sean said stepping behind me.

"I got to get something; I'll be over there in a few minutes, okay?" I said opening the door.

"Okay, are you sure you're ok?" He asked while walking just close enough to the door as to not get hit by it if I were to close it quickly.

"Yeah, I'm sure, don't worry." I said as I closed the door.  I walked into my living room and sat down, putting my head in my hands.

"What the hell am I going to do?" I asked myself.

________________________________________________________________

-Regular POV-

"So where did you guys move from?" Sean asked the guys.

"We came from earth; we're here because of work." Quatre answered.

"Oh really, what kind of work do you guys do?" Sean asked as he ate his burger.  Heero looked at Quatre and said,

"We're looking for work, a new start."  Standing up Heero said, "I'll be right back, I have to get something from the apartment." and he left.  Quatre, knowing Heero wanted him to follow, excused himself also.

"Heero, what's going on?" he asked as he walked up to the apartment door, where Heero was looking for his keys.

"Doesn't that Lena girl seem familiar?" He asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, she does but that could mean a lot of things.  You think she's Relena, don't you?" Quatre asked as he sat down on the couch and looked up at Heero.

"Actually, that didn't cross my mind.  I just couldn't put my finger on it.  Maybe it is Relena." Heero said sitting next to Quatre.

________________________________________________________________

-Relena's POV-

I stood up and fixed my hair, 'I'll just play along, pretend I'm not Relena, and they can't say I am.  They don't have proof, I have a whole past.' I thought as I walked to the door.  As I opened it I saw Heero and Quatre outside talking.  Pressing my ear up against the wall I could hear them saying,

"Heero, if she really is Relena, don't you think she would have been more nervous."

"Maybe, but she was always able to stay calm in tough situations, so you never now." Heero said as he opened the door to Sean's apartment.  I opened my door just as I saw Quatre's expression change from question to that known, 'I feel an emotion coming from somewhere' look.  I opened my door and walked out, looking up like I didn't know they were there I said,

"Oh, hey guys."  I then walked over to them and walked through the door.

"Hey Lee, come over here and help me will you?" I heard Sean yell from the bedroom.

"Ok Sean." I yelled back and walked to see what he wanted me to do.  When I entered I saw him on the floor, covered in boxes.

"Are you ok Sean?" I asked him as I moved a few boxes off of him.

"Yeah, I'm fine.  Just a little dazed." he said as he stood up and moved out of the pile.  We then walked to the living room and sat down on the couch with the others.

"So guys, where did you come from?" I asked trying to be your average Jane.

"We came from earth, we're here to try and find a job." Wufei answered as he ate his sandwich.

"Oh, that's nice." I said as I looked down at my lap.

"Miss Lena, please don't feel scared around us." I heard Trowa say.  I looked up and said,

"I'm not scared," while I should my head, "I just have a lot on my mind.  That's all." I finished as I stood up.

"Then why won't you look any of us in the eye?" he asked, I was really starting to like the idea of running for my life.

"I'm just shy.  Um," I looked at my watch and said, "I got to go, see ya." and I left as fast as I could.

________________________________________________________________

-Regular POV-

"Look guys, just leave her alone, she's been…kind of down lately." Sean said after he was sure Lena had left.

"Hn…" Heero left without saying a word.

"Where is he going?" Sean asked.

"Don't worry, he always leaves abruptly, but he can take care of himself." Duo said, about to snatch Trowa's sandwich, and Trowa smacked his hands away.

________________________________________________________________

-Heero's POV-

I followed that Lena girl out of the building, keeping in the shadows so she wouldn't see me.  I then saw her being pulled into an alley.  I didn't hear any screams so I was taking my time getting over there.  Standing to the side where no one could see me I tried to listen.

"Look Miss Marcus, you now what we want.  Now, are you going to give it to us?" I heard some guys ask.  Looking around the corner I saw Lena pinned up against the wall with a gun to her head.  He was moving his hand places they shouldn't have been.  I was surprised seeing Lena so calm; she had a hard expression, no fear, no uncertainty.

"Hn…" I can't believe she isn't trying to talk her way out of this.  I looked around some more and saw 2 more guys smirking at her.

"Oh come on, babe.  Loosen up, how about I take you back to my place for a little fun." The guy pinning her asked.  I saw her smirk and say,

"Why sure," in a sultry voice, "over my dead body." her voiced changed to fierce and raging.  She kicked the guy in the groin and kicks the other guys in the stomach.  My eyes grew wide at her talent.  'Relena wouldn't have known how to fight like that.' I thought as I was about to enter the alley.  I then heard a click and bang.  Jumping into the alley quickly I saw Lena on the ground holding her mid section with a bloody hand.  Looking at the object next to her I saw the guy that was pinning her on the ground in a puddle of his own blood.  I was about to take out my gun until I saw her take a gun out herself and shoot the guy.  The guy fell and she saw me standing there.

"Heero…" I heard her say before she blacked out and fell backwards.  I ran over to her and checked the wound on her stomach.  'A gun wound, well, I diffidently know it's not Relena now, she would never shoot someone, let alone have a gun.' I thought as I held her.

"Lena, wake up, can you hear me?" I said loud enough for only her to hear.  When she didn't respond I tried again. I shook her slightly and whispered in her ear so no one would come in the alley to check what was happening.

"Huh….? Uh…." she made a sound out of pain when her senses came back.  

"Lena, do you hear me?" I asked.

"Yeah, what happened?" she asked as she sat up slightly.

"You were shot, I'll take you to the hospital, just don't move a lot." I said as I picked her up.  When I saw that she was starting to doze off I ran.  

"Heero, where are we going?" I heard her whisper.  I guess she was starting to become unfocused by the loss of blood. (Author's thoughts: I forgot that damn word…all I could think of was unfocused -_-;;)

"I said I was going to take you to the hospital.  We're almost there, ok?" I asked as I saw the hospital only a block away.

________________________________________________________________

-Duo's POV-

I heard my cell ring and answered it.

"Shinigami, how may I serve you?" I said with a grin.

_"Duo, get Sean and the guys down here to the hospital, now."_ I heard Heero say into the phone.

"What, Heero? Why do we need to go to the hospital? Did you hurt yourself?" I said.

_"__Lena__ was shot, just get everyone down here." he said and hung up the phone._

"Duo, what's going on?  Did you say hospital?" I heard Sean say.

"Lena's been shot, we got to get to the hospital." I said as I stood up and walked to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*

When we arrived Heero was waiting for us outside.  We walked in and the doctor came out.

"Um…Mr. Yuy?" he asked as he looked at us.  Heero stepped forward and said,

"Yes?"

"Mr. Yuy, Miss Marcus was shot in her mid section and she lost a lot of blood.  The bullet had left her body, no major organs were hit, and she had a blood transfusion.  She'll be just fine." The doctor said as he closed his clip board. (AN: …..I don't really know anything medical…except for the stuff they talk about on TV. ^^;;)

"May we go see her?" I heard Sean ask.

"She's resting now, but you can.  Just don't purposely wake her." He said as he led them to us to Lena's room.  Walking in, we saw Lena lying in bed, extremely pale.  She had a bandage around her head, her left wrist, and from what we heard, probably on her mid section as well.

"_Sigh, I wonder who it was this time." I heard Sean say._

"What do you mean 'this time'?" I asked.  He turned to us and said,

"It's been happening since she moved here.  About 5 months ago, I was walking home with her; we had just gotten her a job at the diner.  We were just walking when these guys just came up to us or her rather, and started to flirt and say things that made her uncomfortable.  When I told them to leave her alone, the leader signaled to two of the others and the two guys shoved me onto the ground."

"What happened to Lena?"  I asked.

"They dragged her into an alley; I couldn't do anything to help her." Sean said looking down.

"Weren't there any people around, they could have helped!" Quatre yelled.

"There weren't any people; it was 2 in the morning.  She had to work late, that's why I was walking her home." Seam said as he sat down next to Lena.

________________________________________________________________

-Relena's POV-

While Sean was telling the story, I was dreaming about it. 

~Dream-5 Months ago~

"Come on, Lena! It's really late! I want to go to sleep!" I heard Sean yell from the front while I was in the back getting my coat.

"I'm coming Sean, stop yelling!" I yelled as I walked over to him.  I saw him smirk and so I smiled along.  We walked out of the restaurant we stayed in silence, which was until we were about half way home.  I was walking ahead and bumped into someone, saying my apologies I was going to walk around the guy until he snatched onto my arm. 

"Eh…what the? Excuse me." I said as I turned around.  Looking at the guy I bumped into I saw him smirking, then I saw movement out of the corner of my eye.  Looking around I saw 2 guys, all both at me.

"Hi Babe, I'm Derek.  And you are?" he asked me as he pulled me to him.

"I'm Lena, now if you'll excuse me, I got to go home." I said as I tried to wiggle out of his grasp.  Sean walked up to him and pushed the guy away from me.  The guy just made his stooges push Sean away, and started beat him up.  I tried to get to Sean and help him out but this Derek guy just pushed me into an alley.  I fell onto my back, so I tried to sit up.  Derek pulled me up by my hair and pushed me up against the wall.

"Well Lena, how's about we have a little fun." I heard him say, I had my eyes closed from the pain I felt on my back.  I screamed as loud as I could and kicked him in the groin, I began to run when I saw him keel over, running to where I heard them beating up Sean; I stopped.  I couldn't do anything, I was totally defenseless.  That's when I remember what Heero taught me, he had said,

_"There are pressure points on the side of people's necks; you pinch that spot, and the guy's out."_  Looking behind me at the crouched Derek, I walked behind him and pinched the spot Heero had showed me once.

"What the…" Derek fell into a heap on the floor, 'It worked.' I thought as I looked at my fingers.  I ran up to the guys and Sean as quietly as I could.  Slowly walking behind them I pinched their necks and jumped back.  They turned to me, 'It didn't work!' I thought in my head, and then I saw their eyes roll back and they fell with a loud thump.  I ran to Sean and checked him over.

"Are you ok Sean?" I asked as I helped him stand.

"Yeah, I think.  Are you ok? And where did you learn to do that?" He asked me.

"I'm fine, nothing that bad compared to you. And uh…an old friend taught me." I answered, "Now, let's go back to the apartments and take care of our injuries." I said as I helped him walk.

~Hospital Room~

I honestly didn't think that that one night was going to lead to all this.  In only 5 months I've been to the hospital more times then I'd like.  One month I ended up here with a sprained wrist, 12 stitches, and more bruises and scratches then I can count.  Derek had tried to rape me that night, but I had screamed and people ran to us, scaring Derek away.

________________________________________________________________

-Sean POV-

I looked at Lena as I finished my story, she was pale, and her face had a pained expression.  My eye's widened when it finally hit me that the pained expression might have been life threatening.  Walking over to her I heard her whispering,

"…stop…no don't…help…someone…please help…"  She was having a nightmare; I let out a breath of relief.  I hated seeing her like this; I wish the attacks would just stop.  She was like a sister to me, since I knew there wasn't going to be a relationship any time soon.

"What time is it?" I asked the guys while turning around.  I saw Trowa look at his watch and say,

"5:37 pm.  Why?" he asked.

"Oh god, I got to get to work!" I said as I looked back at Lena.  "But I can't just leave her here."

"Look Sean, we'll stay here watch over her, ok?" Quatre said as he walked up to me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah Sean-man, just leave it to us, when she wakes up we'll tell her where you are and take her home if we can." Duo said as he put his hand on my other shoulder.  Looking around the room I saw Wufei, Trowa, and Heero nod.  'I think a great friendship is in the making.' I thought as I said thank you and left.

________________________________________________________________

-Duo POV-

"Poor thing, going through all that." I said looking at Lena.

"Yeah, but she killed that man.  She isn't as innocent as I thought when we first met her." Quatre said sitting down in the chair Sean had just been occupying a few minutes ago.

"We've only known her a few hours, Winner. You shouldn't just think that she's innocent because that's how she was when we met her.  You never know." Wufei said as he leaned against the wall.

"It's a good thing she knows how to shoot.  She was very close to being raped.  She had to do it out of survival." Heero said, still leaning against the wall with his arms folded.

"We know Heero.  You know what?" I asked looking up.  "We keep comparing her to 'Jousan, but why?" I asked as I turned to them.

"Because she reminds us so much of Relena.  Except for the black hair, how she dresses, and the non-pacifistic ways of handing things." Quatre said as he looked at her.  "But she isn't Relena.  She can't be, no matter how similar they are.  Relena made a vow to never kill a human being, and we all know she never breaks her word."

"But still, you never know." I said.  I walked over to the door and looked out into the hallway.  It was empty.  I looked at the clock it was now almost 8.  "Guys, let's get something to eat." I said as I heard my stomach growl.

"You're right; we should get something to eat.  Let's just go and buy something, then bring it back here." Trowa said as he walked out the door.

"Ok, you all go, I'll stay here." Heero said as Quatre got up and he sat down.

"Ok Heero, we'll bring you back a burger, ok?" Quatre asked, Heero just nodded and we left.

________________________________________________________________

Ok, chapter 3.  Review, and if you have ideas…tell me…I'm having a slight case of writers block.


	5. Wufei Makes A Move

Finally, anyway, the next chapter may take a while.  I'm kind of busy, well…very busy actually but I'll tend to this fanfic whenever I have the spare time, or I'm not working on my other fanfic.  Oh yeah, for read my other fanfics.

Disclaimer:  I do NOT own Gundam Wing.  ::sigh:: like you really thought I did.

________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 4

-Regular POV-

"Hn…." Lena groaned as she opened her eyes slightly, closing them from the sudden light.  Opening her eyes completely after a few seconds she sat up slightly and flinched from the sudden sting in her stomach.

"Lena, you're awake." Wufei stated as he walked over to her and pushed her back on her back.  "Watch it, you shouldn't sit up yet.  You're still healing."

"Oh, what happe…" she suddenly remembered the attack and groaned.  "Where are the guys?" she asked as she looked around the empty room.

 "They went to work, I had the day off so I stayed." he stated as he sat on the bed.

"Oh, how long have I been unconscious?" she asked as she looked at the clock.

"About 5 days." he stated.  (AN: What is up with me and the 5s?  I use it for every thing, check out chapter 1 and the others.  Many 5s, 5 months, 5 hours…-.-, anyway….) Her eyes widened and she sat up strait.

"5 DAYS!!"  She yelled, and then she groaned as she irritated her wound.

"Yeah, 5 days, now lie back down." Wufei ordered as he pushed her down again.

"Sorry.  When can I leave?" she asked after he moved to lean against the wall across from her bed.

"The doctor said that after you were awake, they would run a few tests and if you were healthy enough you could leave." he answered.

"Ok, but how much longer do I have to stay here?" she asked him a little more sarcastically.

"A day or two I would say." he answered, still leaning against the wall.

"Oh, well then, I guess I'll just go back to sleep." Lena stated as she turned to lie on her side, she then gasped and sat up in bed, holding her stomach.

"Onna, what did I tell you about sitting up!" Wufei yelled as he walked over to her and helped her lie down.

"Sorry Wufei, I was just trying to go to sleep." she stated as her head hit the pillow.

"Hn…I'm sorry for snapping at you, now go to sleep." Wufei commanded.

"Ok Wufei.  Wufei?" Lena called as she was just about to fall asleep.  She moved to face him and then said, "Tell me about yourself."

"Hn? Onna, why do you want me to tell you about myself?" He asked as he walked back over to her.  He sat on her bed next to her and looked her in the eye.

"I don't know, I just want to know you better I guess." she stated as she put a hand on his thigh.  When she noted the place she put her hand she attempted to pull it away quickly, but Wufei caught her wrist and put it back on his thigh.  Lena blushed and looked at him with a questionable stare.

"Well…" For the next 2 hours, Wufei told of his past, well, all except for the Gundam Pilot parts.  Lena listened to everything he had to say without even getting tired, she was very interested with his past.

"I never thought that you would have been married, Wufei." Lena stated as she shifted in the bed to move closer to him.

"Yeah, well, we were very young when we married.  Meiran, I called her Nataku.   She was one of the strongest onnas I have ever met, and I don't meet many strong onnas." Wufei stated, closing his eyes then reopening them, staring straight at Lena's eyes.

"Wow, your life is so interes…" the rest of her sentence was muffled by Wufei's lips on her own.  At first her eyes were just wide, and then she melted into the kiss and kissed back.

-Sean's POV-

I was sitting in a booth at the diner Lena worked at; waiting for Heero and the others to arrive.  We were meeting here so we could walk back to the hospital together.  I took a sip of my coffee and saw the guys enter.  I waved them over and stood up.

"So, ready to go?" I asked.

"Let's bring something back to the hospital; Wufei's been there all day, he must be hungry by now." Quatre suggested as he began to walk over to the counter.  We followed him and ordered the food.  After a few minutes our food was ready and we left.

"Do you think she's awake yet?" I asked.

"Maybe, I hope so anyway." Duo said as he took a few fries out of his bag.  We arrived at the hospital and took the elevator up to the 6th floor.  In the elevator I said,

"Does Wufei have a job?"

"Yeah, but he's got the day off."  Quatre answered.

"Oh, what do you guys do for a living?" I questioned, trying to make small talk.

"I work at Winner Corp." Quatre said.

"Winner Corp. Wow, that's a really big corporation, how did you get a job there?" I asked, trying not to be rude.

"It's my father's company, I'm the heir to his company, so I have the job he had." he answered, not taking my question as a rude comment.

"Oh, what do the rest of you do?" I questioned further.

"We work for Quatre in different departments." Duo answered.

"I mainly work in the computer field." Heero said.

"I work in a cubicle." Duo explained with a sigh.

"Wufei and I are on guard duty mainly, sometimes with Heero." Trowa explained.

"Heero's got an office, while the rest of us don't." Duo said glaring at Heero.  I found this amusing and let out a small chuckle.  The elevator stopped on our floor and we walked out.  We walked to Lena's room and I went to open the door.  I looked at the guys and said,

"I wonder if Leena's awa…." I turned around and saw them, Wufei on top of Leena, making out.

-Wufei's POV-

I heard some noise coming from the door so I stopped kissing Lena for a second and looked up.  I saw Sean and the guys gaping at us.  My eyes widened and I got off of her.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked as I walked over to them.

"We got off work and came here to see if Lena was awake." Quatre said as he walked over to her.

"You're awake!" Duo yelled as he walked over to her and hugged her.

"Nice to see you too, Duo.  Um…could you stop hugging now?  It kind of hurts." Lena said as she returned the hug.

"Oh sorry." Duo apologized as he let go and stood up.

"What were you guys doing?" Sean asked still gaping.

"Um…well I, we, um…" Lena stuttered as a light blush crept onto her cheeks.

"It's none of your business." I stated.

"We'll talk about this later." Sean said to Lena as he walked over to her and gave her a hug.

"Guys, I'm really sorry.  I mean, you haven't even been here for a whole week and you've already seen me shot.  What a warm welcome, huh?"  Leena asked as she hung her head low.

"Miss Lena, it really isn't your fault." Quatre said slightly hugging her, as to not hurt her more.

"Besides, this welcoming is a lot more entertaining than getting some food and having them nag us about seeing this and that." Duo said with a smirk.

"Heh, I guess.  Can I go home now?" Lena asked hopefully.

"I already told you no Lena; you got to stay here a couple more days." I stated to her with a slight exasperated sigh.

"But I don't see why.  I mean, I feel great, nothing I can't bare." she said as she folded her arms across her chest.  I then noticed her flinch slightly.

"See, you can hardly move your arms without screaming in pain." I stated crossing my arms.

"You're exaggerating, Wufei." she said as she lied back down.

"Should we leave you guys…alone?" I heard Duo ask, snickering.

"Maxwell." I warned.

"Hey, hey, I was just joking!" He said waving his hands in front of his face. "Anyway, I'm hungry; can we eat the stuff now?"

"You're always hungry Maxwell." I growled out.

"Hey guys, cool it.  Let's just eat." Quatre said stepping between us.  We unpacked the food and tried to find our orders.

"You guys went to the diner?" I heard Lena ask.

"Yeah, and we got a lot." Sean said.

"You and Wu-man can share." Duo said with a sly grin.  Lena blushed and I was going to growl and yell, instead, I said,

"Of course." and I walked over and sat next to Lena with my food.  I looked at her with a sly smile and I saw her blush even more.

"Go Wu, you might as well feed her." Duo said whistling.  I'm not sure if it was possible or not, but Lena turned another shade of red.

-Heero's POV-

'Why am I feeling jealous?  Maybe it's because Wufei got a girlfriend now.  What am I kidding?  I was going to ask Lena out when she woke up, I guess Wufei beat me to it, and now I'm regretting it.' I thought as I leaned against the wall.  Listening to the conversation about Wufei feeding Lena started to piss me off.

"Heero, can I see you outside for a sec?" I heard Duo ask me.

"Hn…" I nodded and walked out into the hallway.

"We'll be just a sec." I heard Duo tell the others.

"Well…?" I asked as I leaned against the wall.

"Well, I noticed how you were so quiet and all, even though you're always quiet."  He whispered the last part.  "I know that you were going to ask Lena out, I mean, you really took a liking to her."

"Hn…" I shrugged as if it was nothing.

"You wouldn't date Relena because she was Vice Foreign Minister and only a 'mission' to you, so you want to date Lena 'cause they're so alike.  I mean, even I like Lena, she's got one nice a…" 

"DUO!" I screamed.

"What, oh come on.  It's not like you haven't looked at her." and he was right.  I had looked at Lena a couple times when we first met.

"So, what're you gonna do?" he asked me.

"I don't know, I guess I'll just let Wufei have her.  If it doesn't work out, I'll ask her out the first chance I get." I stated, as I looked through the small mirror on the door at Lena.

________________________________________________________________

Man, this chapter was short, that sucks…but I'll try and make the next chapter extra long just for you people! anyway…^^ REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!


	6. The Note

Ok, chapter 5.  I tried to update as soon as I could and well…anyway, here it is and I hope you enjoy. ^^

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. -.-

________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 5

-Regular POV-

Lena laid on her couch and stared at the television, not really concentrating on the images flashing.  She had been released from the hospital 2 days earlier and at the moment everyone was at work so she had to stay home, not move from her place on the couch (as if she could), even if she need to use the bathroom, or do anything at all that would require any strength on her part.

"_Sigh I'm so bored." she said out-loud to herself.  Her eyes then widened as her mind stuck on a particular._

"Why did he kiss me?  And why did I respond by kissing back?  What about Heero?" she thought as she sat up flinching.  Lying back down she thought, 'Well, maybe now that I have this new life and all, instead of one Gundam Pilot, I'm infatuated with another.  Oh well.'

The door bell rang and she stood up to open it but then pain racks her middle area and she lied back down.  "Ow…" she seethed through her teeth.  She looked at the door and saw that it was unlocked.  "That's a security risk, _sigh_, and Heero was the last to leave, too.  I guess he wanted to enter easily." She whispered.  There was another knock and then someone slipped a note through the bottom.

Lena blinked a couple times, then stood up slowly and tried to bare the pain.  Walking over to it she bent down by bending her knees instead of at the waist and picked the note of.  Crouching she opened the envelope and took the note out.  She began to read and her eyes widened, her breath quickened, and she reread it, it read,

_Well, Well Miss Marcus_

_It seems that you have gotten away once again._

_I see that you have taken a slight interest in a certain,_

_Chinese boy who has moved into your apartment building._

_Whore, might as well just yell, 'Screw me!' to him._

Well, I must be off so,

_Till we see meet again._

_-Derek_

"Oh my God." she gave and exasperated gasp as she stood up, ignoring the pain.  She locked the door while looking through the eyehole.  She gave a small sigh and walked back over to the couch slowly.  "Now there's a letter, great.  And I know that he's stalking me, well, I've known that he's been stalking me, but how did he see us in the hospital.  Oh god." she groaned as she sat back down.  Looking at the clock she laid back down and groaned.

"The guys should be coming home soon, should I show them the note?  Probably not, they'll just stay home and not go to work and stuff." she said to herself.

-In an alley outside Lena's apartment-

A man in black clothing smirked as he walked down the alley to a group of people.  One man standing out in particular, the man was up front and wore a white shirt while everyone else wore only black.

"So, did you complete the task?" the man in the white shirt asked the man that walked down the alley.

"Yes sir and I waited for her reaction.  She was completely frightened." he gave a sinister chuckle after he finished.

"Good, good, let go back to the base now." the man in white said as he turned around and entered the back of a white car.  The others went to their own designated cars and followed.

-Sean's POV-

The guys and I were just walking home, I was carrying food from the diner and Trowa was holding the drinks.  We all had gotten off of work a while ago and decided to get some food to bring to Lena's.

"I wonder if Lena's ok, I mean, we left her alone for about 9 hours." I said out loud.

"I think she's fine.  She's a strong onna." Wufei answered.  

"Wow, Wu-man gave a woman a compliment.  Dude, you must really like her." Duo teased.

"…" Wufei stayed silent and continued to walk.

"Man, you should consider yourself lucky.  Lena likes no men, let alone kisses them." I said as I looked towards Wufei.

"I kissed her." I heard him whisper.

"And she let you? Wow, I'm her best friend, when I tried to kiss her like you did, she slapped me so hard, I think I bruised my jaw." I chuckled out.

"Hm…well maybe she just doesn't consider you a man." Wufei said while smirking.

"What's that suppose to mean?" I asked, slightly glaring.

"Nothing, nothing." he said amused.

"Look, let's just get back to Lena's place and eat." Quatre said, trying to brake up little tiff.

"Fine." I agreed.

"…." Wufei just continued to walk without a word.

"Well we need to get to Lena's, and I'm really hungry." Duo said walking 5 paces ahead of us.

"……" everyone just gave an exasperated sigh and continued to walk.  When we arrived at the building we entered and took the elevator to our floor.  Walking to her door I took out the key she gave me.  I was moving the key to the door until Heero walked in front of me and turned the door knob, or tried to at least.

"Hm, that's strange." he said.

"What is?  I haven't unlocked the door yet." I said.

"But I remember leaving the door unlocked.  And we told Leena not to move." he said.

"Maybe she defied us and used her brains to lock the door so no one was to just come and rob her." Wufei said sarcastically.  He motioned for me to unlock the door and so I followed his order.  Opening it, I called,

"Lena! We're back!" and I walked over to the living room.  Expecting her to be on the couch where we left her.  Getting no answer I looked at the couch and paled.  "Lena?" I said.  She wasn't there.

"Maybe she's in her room or something?" Quatre said.  We all went to check different places and didn't find her.  Heero, Trowa, and Wufei went to the bedroom while Quatre, Duo and I went to the kitchen.

"You don't think…" I started.  We all looked at each other and started running for the door.  All of a sudden we heard,

"Oh, you're home."  I turned around to see who the soft whisper belonged to and it was Lena's.  I gave a sigh of relief and walked up to her.

"What do you think you're doing!?  You scared me to death!  I thought that Derek Dude came and took you away or something!" I screamed in her face.

"I was using the bathroom!  If I held it in any longer I would have died!  Now get out of my face and let me sit down!  I'm in a lot of pain, dumbass!" she yelled back at me.

-Regular POV-

The guys were standing by the couch facing us with amused faces.  (AN: They have those sweat drop and chibi faces. ^^)

"We fight like this all the time." Sean said to them.

"Heh, I'm surprised you two haven't gone deaf." Wufei said.

"Anyway, let's eat!" Duo screamed rubbing his hands and licking his lips.

"Hahaha, I agree.  Let's eat!" Lena said with an amused expression.  She sat down then gave a slight flinch.  Looking around at the concerned faces she gave them all a smile and said, "I'm fine, really, it's nothing.  I just irritated the wound again."

"Are you sure?  Maybe we should eat this in your room, I mean, then you can lie down and not feel uncomfortable." Duo suggested.

"No Duo, I'm not going to let you mess up my room and look through my drawers.  I can lie on the couch and be comfortable, thank you very much." she said glaring at him.

"He he, I wouldn't have looked through your drawers." Duo defended.

"Hn…sure." she said taking the box of food Wufei handed to her.  "Thanks."

"You're welcome." he said as he sat down next to her.  He looked at her while she opened her meal and tried to make herself comfortable.  She was about to lie down but then she noticed Wufei was sitting there.  She sat back up straight and kept wiggling.

"Are you ok Lena?" Duo asked when he saw her fidgeting.

"I'm fine, I just can't get comfortable sitting up." she said while slouching into the couch and sighing.

"You can put your head on my lap." Wufei whispered with a smirk gracing his face.  Leena blushed and laid her head down on his lap, placing her meal next to her on the coffee table.  She snuggled into his lap and then blushed when she noted what she was doing.  Looking up and Wufei she saw that he wasn't even paying attention to it, or not showing it anyway.  She did notice that he had a sly grin on his face.

"Whoa!  Wufei, you only made out with her one and her heads on your lap!" Duo said with a sheepish grin.  Lena blushed furiously and attempted to take her head off of his lap until he looked at her questionably.

"What?  Don't listen to him.  It doesn't matter; I'm just trying to make you comfortable anyway." Wufei said glaring at Duo.

"What?" Duo asked innocently.  He looked at Lena who had 10 shades of read on her cheeks and asked, "Are you comfortable Lena?"

"…" Heero and Trowa stayed silent though Trowa was smiling and Heero was stoic as usual.  Heero was looking down at his food as he sat at the table, trying to avoid the conversation.  Duo saw this and gave a small frown.

'Poor guy, hm…I KNOW! I'll just get him to ask Lena out, then he will get his chance and she might end up choosing Heero instead of Wufei.  Wufei will find another girl, besides, if Heero got this girl, he might open up.  YEAH!' Duo said, his frown turning into a grin.

"Duo, why are you grinning like that?" Quatre asked as he looked up at Duo, who now was cackling like a banshee.  They all stared at him perplexed by his sudden strange behavior.

"Huh, oh, nothing, nothing, nothing at all." he answered stuffing his face with his meal.

"Braided baka." Heero said while eating his meal.

-A Few Hours Later-

Everyone had finished their meal and was now laying back, dozing off.  Leena had drifted to sleep hours before with her head on Wufei's lap.  Wufei had fallen asleep a few hours after her and at the moment had his head leaned back and his arm draped across the couch.

"I think we should go back to our place and sleep, it's pretty late." Trowa said waking everyone except for Lena.

"Yeah, who's gonna stay here with Lena tonight?" Quatre asked.

"I'll stay." Wufei answered quickly.

"Ok, Wufei you can stay the night, the rest of us are going to bed.  No naughty business while she's healing, ok Wufei?" Duo said with a sheepish grin gracing his face.

"Go to hell Maxwell and get out." Wufei snapped.

"Ok, ok, I'm out, goodnight Wufei." Duo waved and left.  Everyone followed him out while Sean stayed for a few more minutes.  He straightened a few things and gave Wufei a thankful look.  Wufei nodded and Sean left.  He looked down at Lena and picked her up; he walked to her bedroom and somehow pulled the covers back.  He set her down in the middle and took off her shoes, laid down next to her and took his shoes off.  Putting his arms around her he pulled her closer and kissed her forehead.  Covering both of them with the blanket he stared at her face and smiled.  Falling asleep with that smile still gracing his features.

-Lena's POV-

Light.  Warmth.  Skin.  Opening my eyes I stared straight ahead and saw my bedroom window.  Looking down the bed I saw a hand on my hip.  I blink and looked at the spot on the pillow next to my head.  'If my hands are there, then how can…' I turned my head slowly and saw…

"Wufei?" I whispered.  I saw him take him a deep breath and open his eyes.  He stared at me for a second and then smiled, leaning closer he gave me a kiss on the lips.  It started out just being a small innocent kiss but then migrated into a passionate duel of tongues.

"Good morning." he said while placing small kisses from my jaw to my neck.

"Hm…what a nice way of waking up." I moaned out.  "What are you doing here anyway?  How did I get in here?"

"Oh, after you finished eating you fell asleep so, when the guys left, I carried you back in here." he answered as he traveled back up.   Staring at me in the eyes he kissed me on the lips again and sat up.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he walked to the door.

"I'm going to make you breakfast." he said as he walked out.  She gave a questionable look in the direction he went but then just shrugged and got out of bed.  Changing into a pair of flair jeans and a white t-shirt she went to the bathroom. (AN: she has a bathroom connected to her room. just so you knew ^^;;) Walking out she made her way to the kitchen.  On her way she sniffed the air, it was full of the aroma of pancakes and coffee and many more delicious foods just waiting to be eaten.

"Mm…Wufei, what is that great smell?" I asked as I walked into the kitchen and looked over his shoulder.

"It's a surprise." he said as he butted me away; I pouted and sat down at the table.  Pouring myself a cup of coffee I blew at the hot liquid and drank it slowly, avoiding any chance of burning myself.

"Here you go." I heard Wufei say.  I looked up and saw him putting a plate down in front of me.  Looking down I saw a plate with an omelet and some sausage.  Looking around the table I saw a bunch of other plates with food on them, one with toast, one with pancakes, and many more.

"Wow Wufei, that was fast.  You made all of this within a few minutes." I said amazed.

"Well, I am an amazing man." he said smirking.

"Yes you are, if you can make all of this in only 10 minutes." I said as I picked up a fork.  I cut a piece of the omelet with my fork and put it in my mouth.  Chewing for a few seconds I swallowed and a grin spread about my face.  I continued to eat but faster now.  "This is really good, Wufei."

"Thank you." he said sitting down and eating himself.  After a few minutes we heard the doorbell and looked up at each other.  He stood up and left to answer the door, I just kept eating.

-Wufei's POV-

I sighed with irritation as I walked to the door.  I was hoping to spend a quiet morning with Lena; I guess my quiet morning is over.  Opening the door I saw the guys and Sean standing there, all grinning, well, except Heero and Trowa, who never grin.

"What do you want?" I ground out.

"Hey, hey Wu-man, we just wanted to check on Lena, and get some breakfast." Duo said as he stepped up to the front.

"Speaking of Lena, how was your night?  Did you sleep in the same bed?  Did you do something you shouldn't have?" Sean asked raising an eyebrow.

"Shut-up, we didn't do anything." I ground.  We all started to laugh and talk.

"Wufei?" I heard a voice softly say from behind me.  I turned around and saw Lena.

"Oh, hey Lena." Sean said as he walked over to give her a hug.

"Hey, ya guys wanna eat?" I heard her ask, yup, my private morning with her was over.

"Sure." Trowa and Heero said.

"That would be nice." Quatre answered.

"FOOD!!!" Duo yelled as he raced to the kitchen.  The guys and I just gave an exasperated sigh while Lena gave a soft chuckle.  Sean and the guys walked to the kitchen quickly while I walked with Lena slowly, putting my arm around her neck.  She smiled up at me and I smiled down at her, giving her a small kiss on the forehead.

________________________________________________________________

Yay! It's done! It's finally done! Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it and please REVIEW!!!


	7. The Girls Pay A Visit

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing.  There, short, and to the point.

________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 6

"Wufei…" Lena said while staring at Wufei, they were both sitting on the couch in Lena's apartment but Wufei dozing.

"Hn…" Wufei groaned as his swatter her hand, which was stroking his face, away.

"Hm…" Lena said as a sly grin formed on her face.

_It had been about 3 months since __Lena__ got out of the hospital, she and Wufei were now an official couple, they would go out, hang out, and make out.  She still hasn't completely healed but was almost there.  __Lena__ had begun to go back to work, but only half as many times as she usually would; the guys didn't want her to over work herself._

She straddled his hips and put her arms around his neck, leaning her chest into his and leaving her face not even an inch away from his.

"Wu-chan…" she whispered as she gave him a kiss on the nose.  When all he did was twitch his nose, she moved her head to the side of his head and whispered, "Wu…" while nipping at his ear lobe.

"Mm…" he moaned and Lena smirked.  She continued to kiss and nip him, from his ear lobe to his neck.

"Wufei, wake-up.  Please, I wanna go out to eat, and I can't leave without someone accompanying me." she whispered.

"Hm…Onna, let's just stay here, and you keep doing that." Wufei said with a smirk and opening his eyes.

"Hm…well, I'm hungry, you stay here, and I'll go eat alone, by myself, vulnerable." Lena smirked and pulled away.  Wufei stared at her and encircled her waist, pulling her back towards him.

"I won't let you." Wufei whispered.  He kissed her and wouldn't let go.

"Wufei, seriously, I'm starving." Lena pushed at his chest until she could look him in the eye.

"Alright, I'll make you something to eat." Wufei said, picking her up and placing her next to him.  He stood up and walked over to her kitchen, stretching on the way.

"Can't we go out?  Please?!" she begged as she walked up and hugged him from behind.

"You should stay here, and rest." Wufei stated, turning the stove on.

"Oh fine." she surrendered.  She let go and walked back over to the couch, turning the TV on to watch while Wufei cooked.

-15 Minutes Later-

"Onna, lunch is ready!" Wufei called into the living room.  When there was no reply made or appearance of the dark haired woman, Wufei sprinted to the living room, afraid that she might have hurt herself and passed out.

"Lena?!" he called.  Looking around her found that she was fast asleep on the couch, using the armrest as a pillow.  He gave a sigh of relief and walked over.

"Wake up, Onna." he said while shaking her gently.  When she didn't stir he shook his head and a devilish smirk crossed his face.  Moving his hands from her shoulders to her sides he began gently running them up and down.  When she didn't react he began to do it less gently.  When all she did was take a deep breath in he just went straight to the tuff stuff, he tickled her as best as he could and she broke out in a laughing fit.  Lena opened her watery eyes and tried to glare at Wufei, failing because of laughing.

"Wu-Wu-Wufei!  S-Stop!  Please!!" she begged, gasping for breath.  He just chucked and continued.

-G-Boys Apartment-

A ringing sound rang throughout the apartment as Trowa opened the door.  Walking straight to the phone he picked it up saying,

"Hello?"

"Trowa?" someone on the other line asked as the picture popped up.

"Sally?  Is that you?" Trowa asked as stared at the screen.

"Yup, It's me!" she said cheerfully.  "I just wanted to check up on you guys and your search for Relena."

"We still haven't found her, it's harder than we thought it would be (AN: my god, she's right under his nose, I am this – tempted to just make it so Lena smacks them all over the head and tells them ^^;;).

"Oh, well, keep trying.  You'll find her sooner or later.  Anyway, I got good news." she beamed.  "The girls and I are gonna come over and stay with you guys for a while, we just wanted to visit you and make sure you were doing well in person."

"Oh, well, where are you going to sleep?" Trowa asked.

"Your beds, you'll sleep in the living room or on the floor or something." Sally said with a goofy grin.

"…." Trowa stayed silent and just stared.

"Anyway, I gotta get back to work.  See ya in 3 days." she waved and disconnected the line.  Trowa sighed and fell onto the couch.  'This is going to be a visit from hell.' he thought.

-Many Hours Later At Lena's Apartment-

"Yo Lena, can we ask you for a favor?" Duo asked, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"Uh…sure, ask away." She said.

"Well, a few lady friends of ours are coming to visit and we were wondering if they could stay in your apartment." Duo stated quickly.

"Um, sure, how many are there?" Lena asked staring at him.

"Four." he stated.

"Four!  Duo, if you haven't notice, my apartment only has 1 bedroom.  I thought you had like two and one could sleep on the couch and the other in a sleeping bag." she stated shocked.

"Oh well, Sean say 1 could stay at his place, and you'll take 2, then we'll just have one in ours.  It all works out!" Duo said.

"Oh fine." Lena agreed.  'The girls are coming over, at least I get to see them and check how they've been.' Lena thought.

"Thank you!!" Duo said while hugging the life out of her.

"When are they arriving?" she asked.

"On Thursday." Duo stated.

"How long are they going to stay?" she questioned.

"No clue." he stated.  She stared at him and sighed, standing up she headed towards the kitchen, where she began to make dinner.

"They can stay here, but the only rule I have for them is not men and no noise after 10." she yelled over the cutting.

"Why ten?" Quatre asked as he drank his soda.

"Because I got work early in the morning." Lena stated.

"Ok, I'll tell them." Duo said as he stood up and ran over to her.  Picking her up he spun her around, she laughed and told him to put her down.

"Come on Duo, I'm getting dizzy." she yelled.

"Alright, alright." he said placing her back on her feet.

"Why are you so excited Duo?" Quatre asked still chuckling at Duo's childish act.

"Hilde's coming; I'll get laid, finally!" Duo yelled.

"God Maxwell, we don't need to know about your sex life." Wufei yelled annoyed.  Lena just shook her head and went back to cooking.

-They Day the Girls Arrive-

-Lena's POV-

"Is their plane late?" I asked as we waited for the arrival of the guys' friends.

"They didn't say it would be, maybe they're getting their bags or something?" Quatre answered as he tapped his foot nervously.

"I see them." Heero stated as he stared into the crowd.  I stared at the same direction and saw nothing, I then heard someone yell,

"DUO!!!" I turned my head to the left and saw Hilde running up to us and jumping into Duo's arms.

"Hilde-babe!!!" Duo yelled excitedly.  I then turned back in the direction she came from and saw the other girls walk up.  There was Catherine, Sally, and Dorothy (AN: I'm not a big Dorothy fan just to let you know, she kinda freaks me out, ya know, with her 'twig eyebrows'.  So beware Dorothy fans, I might set her up with Quatre, but that's only because they are a normal couple and there's no one else to pair up with him.  P.S. I hardly ever bash…I think)

"Hey boys, long time no see!" Catherine called as she walked up to Trowa (AN: in this story, Trowa and Catherine are not brother and sister).  She gave him a peck on the lips and smiled up at him.  I turned and saw that Dorothy had walked over to Quatre and was now in the process of hugging the life out of him.  I had to laugh at that seen, I then turned to Sally and saw that she had walked up to Wufei.  I blinked and stared, she gave him a peck on the cheek and said,

"Nice to see you again, Wufei." I started to get the feeling of jealousy rise in me.  I stared and saw Wufei turn towards me with a blush gracing his features.  He walked over and pulled me towards Sally.

"Onna, this is my Girlfriend, Lena." Wufei said, I smiled at Sally and extended my hand.  

"Nice to meet you." I saw shock cross her face, looking around I saw the girls glaring at me for some reason.  I blinked and look back at Sally who was now giving me a cold stare that only I could make out.  When she didn't take my hand I pulled it back and my smiled shrunk slightly.

"I'm Sally." she stated.  I stood their, feeling awkward I looked down at my shoes.

"So, let's go back to our apartment and help you guys get settled." Quatre suggested.

"Yeah, um, does anyone need a hand with their bag?" I asked politely, they all just glared at me and said a plain _NO_.  I frowned and just walked back to the cars.  They drove with me which was very awkward.  So I tried was going to make small talk until,

"Girls, was it me or was Trowa actually taller?" I heard Catherine ask.  I blinked and kept my eyes on the road.

"I know, and I think Duo's braid got longer!" Hilde said laughing.  I stayed quiet and kept my eyes on the road, this was not going to be a fast drive.

-Boy's Apartment-

-Regular POV-

"How you girls been?" Duo asked as he put his arm around Hilde's waist.

"We've been great, just lonely." she answered kissing him full on the lips.  Lena was in the kitchen making something for them to eat.  Wufei walked in and stood behind her, lacing his arms around her waist and nibbling on her neck.

"Wufei that tickles…" she giggled as she made the sandwiches.

"Hm…" he continued for a few more seconds until she started to poke him in the ribs with her elbow.  "Alright, alright, I'll stop."

"Good, now take these out to the guys." she said giving him one more kiss then heading towards the sink to wash her hands.  "I got to get to work today, I'll be getting off around 11 tonight."

"Lena, you just worked yesterday, you're putting too much stress on your wound." Wufei stated trying to talk her out of it.

"I'll be fine, it's almost completely healed anyway." she said giving him one final kiss and walking out into the living room.

"-and then Une fell backwards and her skirt hiked up, everyone stared at her lace panties and thigh highs!" Dorothy laughed.  Everyone laughed along with her and looked up when Lena and Wufei entered.  Wufei put the food down and everyone went for it.

"Sorry guys, but I have to get to work.  Sorry I couldn't stay longer, but the guys will show you my apartment and where you're going to sleep." she said as politely as humanly possible.  The girls answered her with a cold shoulder and a curt nod while the guys said goodbye whole-heartedly.  She got her purse and left, walking to the diner.

________________________________________________________________

Finally I updated!!!  Anyway, kinda short and rushed I think, but, I've been busy.  Even though it's now my summer vacation, I am still as busy as ever!  Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please…REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	8. Betrayal

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. (AN: short, sweet, and simple!)

________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 7

-Lena's POV-

I came home late tonight, mainly because I decided to help clean up.  Walking into my apartment I saw Sally and Catherine sitting on the couch talking.

"Oh, you're still up." I said quietly as I took off my jacket.

They nodded and said hello, giving me a slight cold shoulder.  I told them to help themselves to the fridge and such and that I needed to wake up early tomorrow so I was going to go to bed.  They nodded and went back to talking after I went into my room.

Hanging my jacket on my desk chair (AN: one of those swirly chairs, the ones that turn and have the wheels) and putting my purse in the seat I walked over to the adjoining to get washed up.

Walking back out in my nightclothes, a spaghetti string top and a pair of boxers, I put my hair up in a ponytail and lied down on my bed.  When I couldn't fall asleep I walked over to my laptop and decided to type in my journal, which I had been using ever since I got my new apartment.  Taking my purse from the seat I hung it on the doorknob and sat in the seat (AN: well she wasn't going to sit on her purse…).

_A.C. 196_

_March 19th_

_The girl's have arrived, and seem less that happy that I'm here.  Strangely they kept giving me the cold shoulder and stare.  Sally had given Wufei a kiss on the cheek, and I felt jealous, just from one little kiss._

_Anyway, off of that subject, I'm surprised and pleased that the guys haven't figured out that I'm Relena Dorlain.  I know my hair is a different color…but it's still the same length, and my eyes are the same color, too._

_Thinking about it now, gives me an idea…_

After that sentence, I was brought out of my thoughts by loud laughter.  Standing up I opened my door slightly and looked out.  The girls were trying to keep there laughter in by covering their mouths.  After a few seconds of chuckling they went back to talking.

"That Lena girl is just…" Catherine started.

"Just way too perfect or so she makes it seem." Sally finished.  Catherine nodded and chuckled.

"It's probably just all an act though.  Of course she is skinny, has a perfect complexion and figure…" Catherine said shaking her head.

"She's probably as ditzy as a blond, and she wasn't all that pretty, and I bet she had to take weight loss pills or something to get that figure." Sally said bitterly.  Catherine nodded and sunk into the couch.

"She seems like she has just the perfect life.  Lucky bitch." Catherine scowled.

I leaned against the wall and listened to them talking; I could feel myself begin to cry so I took in a few deep breaths and blinked away the on coming tears.

"She's dating Wufei…" I heard Sally say, and so I listened closer.

"I know, she doesn't deserve him though." Catherine told Sally.

"Doesn't matter, Wufei's probably just dating her out of pity, or she tricked him into dating her." Sally said like she was sure I would do such a thing.

Closing the door gently I walked back over to the computer and turned it off.

'Is that really what they think of me?  Is that what I was to them back when I was Vice Foreign Minister?' I thought as I lied back down in bed.  Burying my face in my pillow I fell asleep with the thoughts haunting me.

-Next Day-

-Regular POV-

At the diner, five boys and nine girls were sitting at a large half circle booth laughing, talking, and eating.

"Heh, hey, Heero?" Duo asked after his laughter settled down.  Heero looked up and said,

"Yeah?"

"Where's Lena?" Duo asked.  Heero shrugged and drank his coffee.

"She probably went shopping, she said she would yesterday." Heero answered.

"Oh…" Duo acknowledged.

Everyone went back to eating and talking, and they were having a very loud conversation until a girl with shoulder-length dark brown hair with light brown highlights walked in.  The guys ogled her while the girls glared at her.  Then Sean walked in carrying a bunch of shopping bags and dropped them behind the girl.

"Lee, you really need to spread out these shopping sprees so there aren't so many bags." Sean complained.

"Sorry, but this was the only free day I had." Lena replied.

"Gah!! IS THAT LENA?!" Quatre shouted.

Everyone in the diner turned to him and stared at him like he was crazy, including Sean and Lena.  They laughed and walked over to us; Sean, once again carrying the shopping bags.

"Whoa Lena, you look…" Duo began while standing and staring at her new hair and clothes.

"Sexy…" Wufei finished as he stood up, put his arms around her, and gave her a kiss.

"You really think so?" she asked.  Wufei nodded and sat back down, sitting her next to him.

For about and hour or two, they talked about what Lena bought and how nice her hair looked, or at least the guys did.  The girls pretended to be enthusiastic by asking where she bought this and that while giving her inner stares.

After eating and talking, they all walked back to the apartments.  Of course Lena had to put her bags away first, but after that, they all met in the G-Boy's apartment.

After talking about nothing in particular for about 2 more hours, everyone decided to retire for the night, seeing that it was almost 2 in the morning.  Sally and Catherine went back with Leena to her apartment, and Dorothy and Sean went back to his apartment (AN: Sean has a spare bedroom).

While everyone was tucked in and sleeping silently, one little princess was awake typing away on her computer.  She was hacking her way into the Sank Kingdom's security cameras checking on her brother and sister-in-law.

Getting past the codes and passwords (AN: I know, same thing right?  Well…whatever ::sticks tongue out and rolls eyes), she found the right camera and got it to play on her computer.  Watching the little blue bar getting longer and longer on the screen she tapped her fingers on the desk impatiently.

When the screen of Milliardo and Noin's room showed up her eyes widened and she closed the screen as fast as she could.  Her cheeks burned a deep red as she tried to erase the picture of Noin on top of her brother.  Putting her face in her hands, she shook her head furiously and ran to the bathroom.

Splashing cold water on her face she was thankful to the fact that they were under the sheets (AN: heheh….I'm evil).

Giving a sigh she walked back to the bedroom and lied down on her bed and tried to fall asleep.

The only reason she did that was because she missed them so much, and just wanted to make sure they were ok.  She found out they were ok and more.  Burying her face in her pillow she fell asleep still trying to get the picture of _them out of her head._

-Lena's POV-

Waking up the next morning I was surprised to not have been tangled up in my hair, but then I remembered my haircut.  Smiling I stood up and went to the bathroom to do my daily routine.

After taking a quick shower, brushing my teeth, doing my hair and make-up, getting dressed, and grabbing a quick bite to eat I ran out of my apartment and to the guy's.  Opening the door with my key I walked over to Heero who was always awake when I was awake for some reason and grabbed a piece of buttered toast off his plate.

"Good morning, Heero!" she said as enthusiastically as she could at 6:30 in the morning.

"Morning." Heero replied as he walked into the kitchen and came back with a plate, which contained the same food on his plate just less quantity, knowing that she would have to rush and she didn't have that large of an appetite.

Finishing the toast, Leena started on the plate of food while trying to put her hair up.  Putting her fork down she used both her hands to drag most of her bangs to the back of her head and tie it with a hair clip, but still having some strands in front of her face (AN: you know what I mean…)

Lena was dressed up in her normal clothes, a white t-shirt and a pair of jeans.  She was after all going to work, at the diner, not at a major industry.

Looking up from her plate, she veered her eyes to Heero, whom was typing on his laptop as he ate.  Smiling, she playfully picked some bacon off his plate without him knowing, and shook her head, trying to keep from laughing out loud.

"I saw that." Heero stated, not looking up from the screen.  Turning his head to face her, his lips lifted slightly at the ends, giving her a small smirk.

Lena blinked and giggled softly; shaking her head she went back to eating.  She then felt an arm wrap around her waist and another arm go for her food.  Swatting the one near her plate with her fork she turned her head slightly and saw Wufei smiling slightly.

"Good morning, hon." Wufei greeted, giving her a small kiss on the cheek; sitting down in the seat next to her.

"Good morning." Lena greeted back, as she went back to eating.  Taking a quick peek at the clock she pushed her half eaten plate in front of Wufei and wiped off her mouth.  Standing up she gave Heero a peck on the cheek and Wufei one also.

"Work?" Heero asked her, still not looking up from his laptop, trying to hide a small blush.

"Yeah, I'll be back around…four I think." Lena stated as she grabbed her shoulder-bag (AN: you know those shoulder strap book bags?  Well this is like a purse form, medium size, not too small but not like, big enough for 3 textbooks ^^), and ran out the door.

Shaking his head, Wufei added some more food to the plate Lena gave him and started to eat, knowing that he would have to eat quickly to keep the 'braided baka' from picking off his plate.

-3:30 that afternoon-

Hilde and Sally had stayed in Lena's apartment, doing mainly nothing but talking and watching Television.  The other girls were at the G-boys apartment so Wufei walked over to Lena's apartment and opened the door with his key.

"Onnas." Wufei greeted as he walked over to them on the couch.  "Dorothy and Hilde are at my place, come on." Wufei said as he started to walk towards the door, expecting us to follow.

Catherine stood up and walked ahead of him and to the apartment while Sally stood up slowly.  Wufei turned around and looked at her questionably.  Walking over to her he asked,

"What are you waiting for, a horse and carriage?" Wufei nagged.

"Oh, well, I just thought that maybe we could spend some time together, after all, we haven't seen each other in a long while.  And we're still partners." Sally suggested while smiling brightly.

"All right…" Wufei agreed, slightly hesitant as he sat down on the couch.  She sat down next to him and stared at him.

They began to talk about things that had been happening back at Preventers' HQ and around the apartment.  They talked about Relena's disappearance and such.  Sally told Wufei about Milliardo and Noin while Wufei talked about how annoying it was living with the other 4 Gundam Pilots.

All of a sudden Sally had latched her lips onto his, while putting her arms around his neck, keeping him from running away.  Wufei's eyes widened, he then closed them and put his arms around her waist, kissing her back as passionately as she was kissing him.

Sally unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off his shoulders; she then began roaming over his body with her hands.

Wufei was doing the same thing, his hands traveled under her shirt and felt over her stomach and back (AN: this is PG-13 you hentais, no lemon here).  His lips traveled from her lips to her jaw line, down to her neck. 

Whistling, Lena took off her apron and grabbed her bag.  Walking out of the kitchen she said goodbye to the regulars she knew and yelled,

"Mr. Johnson, I'm leaving now."

"Alright dear, get home safely now." the old man named Mr. Johnson said while giving her a smile.

"I will." Lena promised as she took a few more steps to the door.  She then turned back around when she heard someone yell,

"Wait!"

Leena looked up and rolled her eyes.  Walking back over to the counter she leaned her elbow on it and put her head in her hand.  Watching Sean clumsily try to get out of the kitchen she gave a chuckle, closed her eyes, and gave a small chuckle.

"You're going straight to your apartment, right?" Sean asked her.

"Maybe." she answered tauntingly.

"What do you mean maybe?  Where else would you go?" Sean questioned her.

"I might drop by the guy's apartment and talk to Wufei or go to your apartment to mess everything up." Lena teased as she started walking towards the door again.

"Yeah, real funny.  I'll see you later at home!" Sean yelled the last part mainly because she was already out the door.

While walking she saw the grocery and thought that since it was on the way, she might as well get a few things.  Walking in, she got a basket and walked through the isles.  Ten minutes later she came out with two paper bags.  Holding one in each arm she walked out of the store.

Giving a relieved and tired sigh Lena began her trek home.  Looking around she noted that there weren't all that many people on the streets which wasn't normal at this time of the day.  She then cast her eyes upward and noted that dark clouds were forming above her, and quickly, too.

Walking out of the elevator she walked to her apartment door and tried to get her keys without having to put the groceries down.  Giving up she set them down and checked her pockets, when she couldn't find them she took her jacket off and checked it again.  Finally finding it in the from pocket she went to unlock the door, finding that it was already open she sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Hm…I wonder why it's open…." she pondered, then shrugged and answered, "One of the girls probably forgot."

Putting her jacket on top of one of the bags she picked them both up and pushed the door open with her back, since it was slightly open already.  Leaving it open she walked to the kitchen.

Stopping halfway in the living room by the doorway, she froze.  On the couch, she saw them.  Wufei was on Sally, his hands touching her and she was touching him.

-Relena's POV-

They were making out, kissing more passionately than Wufei and I had ever kissed.  I stood there frozen, I was shaking slightly and my eyes were getting watery.

Dropping the bags on the floor I let out a soft and shaky,

"Wufei…"

-Wufei's POV-

I froze as I heard thumps and a soft voice whisper my name.  Looking behind me I saw her, I saw Lena standing there, staring at me with hurt filled eyes.  In front of her were two brown paper bags, filled with items.

"Lena…" I whispered out.

-Relena's POV-

I heard him call my name softly and I saw Sally look up.  She had a satisfied look in her eyes, though she wasn't smiling or frowning.

I turned around quickly and ran out the door.  I could hear Wufei yelling for me and Sally trying to stop him.  I ran to the elevator and pressed the button, wishing it would arrive quickly.  Hearing Wufei call my name again and seeing that elevator wouldn't arrive for a while I ran to the stairs.

Running down the flights of stairs and finally arriving on first floor I ran out the door and onto the streets.  Breathing heavily I ran, I just ran, with no place in particular.

Hearing thunder clash I ran faster.  Feeling cold drops of water hit me I slowed to a stop.  It was raining extremely hard, and my jean jacket was getting soaked and clinging to me.  Looking around I saw that I was close to the park.  Walking over to it I walked around.  While walking on the path I rubbed my arms trying to warm myself up.

My jeans and shirt were already soaked, and were only helping in freezing me.  Walking over to a tree, I sat down at the base and leaned against it.  Looking up at the sky it looked as if it was night, though it was really only around three o'clock.

Shaking from cold and sadness I wiped at my face.  Wiping away rain mixed with tears I tried to get myself warm and sat there, thinking about Wufei and Sally.

-Regular POV-

Wufei had run down the stairs after her but lost her when she ran out the doors.  He had stood there looking around for her, but not seeing her at all.  Hearing thunder he knew he had to find her or something bad might happen to her.

Feeling rain hit his cheek he walked back into the building and up to their floor.  Walking out of the elevator he saw the girls talking in the hallway.  Walking past them he walked into Lena's apartment and closed the door just as Sally was about to walk in.

She was about to turn the doorknob when he locked the door.  She knocked on the door and tried to get him to open it.  When he didn't, she hmphed and walked to the g-boys apartment.

Wufei looked at the clock and saw that Heero and the guys would be coming back from work soon, and so they all could go out and look for her.

________________________________________________________________

Yay! Long chapter and I updated!  Anyway, sorry to all those Sally fans, it's just how the story progressed.  ::gets hit with a tomato:: that's real nice…-_- ::gets hit again:: ok, ok, stop, anyway…next chappie be out soon, I….hope.…

And don't forget, review, even if it's a flame, just review


	9. Salvation

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, I do not own the characters… ^___^ but I am renting them!

___________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 8

"You what?!?!" The guy's screamed as Wufei told them had happened.

"Look, I didn't mean to, I tried to go after her and expla-" Wufei started but was cut off by an infuriated Sean yelling

"Explain? What is there to explain? You and your friend were about to have sex in her apartment! That's pretty much it, there's nothing else to say!"

Wufei looked around the room at everyone; they were scowling, glaring, and/or growling at him. Sighing he sat down on the couch and shook his head. He was about to try and explain again but he was cut short by Heero.

"Look, let's just go out and look for her, we'll talk about this later." and he walked out the door.

Everyone looked at each other and followed him, Wufei moping a few feet behind them. Everyone decided to split up to cover more ground, Sean went in the direction of the diner, and everyone else went in random directions. Trowa stayed at the apartments just in case she came back on her own.

Duo was running around in alleys by the apartment building, he prayed he would, yet wouldn't find her in one. He knew how dangerous alleys could but, and he also knew Lena could defend herself, but he still worried.

Quatre went around the residential area, going from house to house to see if maybe they saw her, or if she was staying with one of her friends. He gave a description, a name, a time she might have come through here, but he got nothing.

Wufei just ran around aimlessly, he ran through the abandoned streets yelling her name and waiting for a response, the responses he got were from annoyed residents. There were many…so to say…not so nice comments given to him.

Sean waited at the diner to see if she would come, after waiting 10 minutes he went around to other stores she visited, she might have had the desire to go shopping, and Mr. Johnson said that he would call him if he saw her.

Heero stopped in the middle of the deserted street; the rain had gotten harder and most cars wouldn't be caught dead in a storm like this. This alerted Heero, his body shivered just slightly, he wouldn't normally mind the cold, but it was extremely cold and he was soaking wet, now he knew he truly needed to find Lena if she was out in this weather.

He turned towards the park and looked around. Jogging on the path he looked around and gave a shout,

"Lena!?" When he didn't hear her voice call back, he started to run around more. Running off the path he ran around aimlessly searching for her.

After running around endlessly for about half an hour he was slightly out of breath so he stopped and leaned on a tree. Bending over he placed a hand on his leg and took a deep breath, standing up straight he looked around from that spot. He saw a bunch of trees but no one in sight, which was until he spotted something at the base of a tree not too far from him. He started walking towards the tree slowly with caution.

As he got closer he could make out the object better. It was a person, a girl he believed. He walked over to the girl and was only a mere few feet from her. He inspected her, her hair was covering her face and it was too dark out to actually see any details. Walking the rest of the way he crouched right in front of her, stroking her damp hair away from her face he could see her face. He whispered out a soft,

"Lena…" and heaved a sigh.

She looked pale and her cheeks were tinted pink. She was breathing softly with her head hung slightly to the side. Her clothes were fully soaked and she must have been cold.

Heero looked up and noted that the tree didn't help in sheltering her from the rain, it didn't have many leaves on it and the rain was still falling. He gave another sigh and placed his hand on her cheek. Her skin was ice cold, moving his hand up to her forehead he noted she was burning up.

"Oh Lena…" he sighed as he took her jacket off. He pulled his jacket off, even thought it was also wet, it was warm, and would keep her warm for the time being. He placed her jacket over his shoulder and picked her up easily, was if she were nothing but a feather. She wasn't very heavy, she didn't eat much and she exercised a lot, she was so thin, very thin, like nothing but skin and bone thin, but she was still able to keep a curvy figure.

Heero stared at her with a sorrowful look. Wufei, the little Son of a Bitch didn't deserve her if he was going to just run off and screw another girl. Heero was going to give Wufei an earful when he gets back.

When Heero got to Lena's apartment door he tapped it with his foot. He stood there waiting for Trowa to answer. When the door opened he rushed in and carried her straight to her room. He laid her on the bed and started to undress her. He took off the jacket and blushed lightly. Her shirt wasn't all that thick, and it was white, he could see the black bra under the shirt easily.

Trowa walked into the room and saw Heero in the awkward position; he smirked and gave a chuckle. He handed him some try towels and walked back into the living room.

Heero sighed and sat on the bed, he started to dry off her hair and clothes with the towels. He knew that if he didn't change her clothes soon she could get ill. Standing up he gathered some of her clothes. A baggy t-shirt and some pajama pants; he stayed away from the underwear. He walked back over and sat down next to her. He started to pull the shirt over her head. He got it up to just beneath her bra when Lena gave a soft groan and opened her eyes.

"You're awake." Heero stated.

Lena looked around and sat up slightly. She looked down and saw his hands on the end of her shirt. She raised an eyebrow then noticed that her shirt lifted above her stomach. She looked up at him questionably and saw him blush slightly. Lena gave a soft smile and giggle.

"Heero, what are you doing?"

"Well, your clothes are soaked and I didn't want you to get ill, so I was going to change you clothes but now that you're awake you can change in the privacy of your own room, I'll be outside if you need me." He said rushed slightly and walked out.

Lena gave a soft chuckle and changed her clothes. When she finished she threw her wet clothes in the laundry bin and walked out into the living room. She sniffed the air and smelled food; she walked over to the kitchen and saw Heero and Trowa cooking.

"Hey Guys." she said softly.

They turned to her and smiled. Heero walked over to her and Trowa kept cooking. He grabbed the thermometer and stuck it in her mouth and under her tongue. He pressed the button and waited for it to beep. Lena blinked and gave an amused look. She also waited for the beep.

When the thermometer started to make the loud shrill sound, Heero pulled it from her mouth and checked the temperature. He sighed and set it down on the counter. He picked her up and started to carry her to her bedroom.

"Heero, what are you doing?" She asked as he set her down.

"You have a fever, you should stay in bed." He said. 

He went back out and came back a few minutes later with a tray of food and medicine. He set the tray on the table next to the bed and picked up a plate. She stared at the plate and licked her lips. Ziti, one of her favorites.

"Mmm, Heero, that smells great!" She complimented as she reached onto the plate with her thumb and index finger, trying to pluck a noodle away. Heero shooed her hand away and forked up some of the ziti. He fed it to her like a baby and smiled when he saw her grin.

Heero was worried that she'd be depressed at the moment, but he thought that maybe she just forgot it for the moment. He continued to feed her until there was a knock at the door. He handed her the plate and fork and started walking to the door.

"I'll be right back." he told her.

"Ok…"

Heero walked to the door and looked out the peep hole. He saw Wufei and cracked his knuckles. He turned his head to Trowa and stared at him questionably.

"I called the guys when I saw you come back with Lena." Trowa stated.

Heero turned back to the door and gave a soft growl. He opened it quickly and pulled an un-expecting Wufei in by the color of his t-shirt. He balled up his left fist and sent it flying at Wufei's jaw; Wufei then flew and hit the wall next to the door. Heero pinned him there and held up his fist threateningly.

"You bastard." Heero stated.

"What?! Heero, why are you so pissed?!" Wufei questioned with slight alarm.

While Heero continued to yell at Wufei and Wufei continued to question Heero, Lena was in bed with a high fever and a full belly. She was resting but had awoken to the noise coming from the living room. She stood up and walked over to her door; she stuck her head on slightly and saw Heero and Wufei.

All the guys were around Heero and Wufei, trying to calm Heero down or siding with him. Heero got so annoyed with Wufei he pulled his fist back and was about to punch Wufei again until a soft feminine voice interrupted the loud commotion.

"Stop! Heero, don't hurt him!" Lena shouted as she ran over to them and grabbed Heero's wrist. She kept it from colliding with Wufei's face a second time. When she felt Heero's hand relax she sighed and started to pull Heero away. "Are you alright, Wufei?" she asked him concerned about the red spot on his left jaw.

"I'll be fine." He said rubbing it gently, his eyes then widened. "Thank God you're alright! Lena, I'm so sorry!"

She shook her head and gave a sigh,

"It's alright Wufei…." she said in a near whisper. She turned to Heero and held his red fist, "Are you alright Heero?"

He nodded and glared at Wufei. Wufei gulped and was about to start to apologize to Lena once again but she started to walk back to her room, still holding Heero's hand and pulling him with her.

When Heero was fully in the room Lena turned around and locked the door. She turned back around to face Heero and leaned her back against the door; she felt tired, wait, she felt exhausted, both mentally and physically.

She slid down into a sitting position and rested her arms on her knees. Heaving a sigh she stared blankly across the room. Heero stared at her and walked closer to her. He kneeled and rested his elbow on his knee.

"Lena, are you ok?" he asked softly, with a slight hint of worry. He was still the Perfect Soldier; he had to keep up appearances.

Lena didn't react, there was no way of telling if she heard him or not. Her eyes were misty and a tear slid down her cheek. Raising her stare up to his face she smiled softly.

"Yeah, just tired I guess."

He gave her another of his rare half-smiles and picked her up gently. Walking over to her bed he laid her down and covered her with blankets. Retrieving the tray of food he began to walk out of her room. Once he turned the doorknob he heard a soft voice from behind him say,

"Heero, please don't hurt Wufei."

"…Fine, I won't hurt him only because you asked me to."

"Thank you."

Heero opened the door half way and was about to walk away when he heard Lena's voice again.

"Heero, please tell Wufei to come in here."

Heero turned around with a hard look. He shook his head and sighed. He had no clue as to why Lena wanted to even speak to him, but if she says she wants to talk to him, then she'll talk to him. He nodded and turned back around, walking out he pulled the door almost closed but left a slight crack.

Walking to the kitchen he put the dishes in the sink and the medicine in the cabinet. He said over his shoulder in a slightly hiss,

"Wufei, Lena wants to talk to you."

Wufei didn't acknowledge him at all; he just walked to her room and went in, closing the door and locking it; which made Heero's eye twitch.

He walked over to Lena, whom was sitting against the headboard of her bed. She looked pale and feverish but she still looked determined and sad. He sat on the bed next to her and took her left hand in both of his. It was so small compared to his, she looked so fragile.

"Lena, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean for that to happen."

"I know Wufei, and I forgive you…"

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"So, does that mean we're still a couple?"

"Wufei, we can still be friends…but no more than that." she said and tried to hold back tears, "I can't be in that type of a relationship with someone I don't trust in that way."

Wufei looked down at their clasped hands and sighed. He understood why she was so sad, it was because of him, and how he betrayed her, it was his own fault that he lost her trust.

"I understand," he started, "and I really am sorry, is there any chance I'll ever get your trust back?"

"Maybe, but I don't know…" she said as a few tears fell, "Wufei, we could get back together some day, but, I don't know, I hope I could at least trust you again."

She gave a few sniffs and laid down. Turning her back to him she pulled her hand out of his hand placed it under her head. She gave one shaky sigh and whispered,

"Good night, Wufei."

"Good night, Lena." he whispered and leaned over to kiss her cheek. Giving her a small peck he walked back into the living room and sat down on the couch. He buried his face in his hands and gave a loud sigh.

Heero sat across from him and gave a hiss,

"Your fault."

Everyone nodded in agreement and stared at him. Wufei gave an exasperated sigh and stood up. He walked out the door and back to his apartment where the girls were. Once her walked in Sally said hi and started walking over to him. He just walked past her into his room, not even acknowledging her.

Sally huffed and put her hands on her hips as she continued to call for him. When he didn't come back out she turned back around and went back to the couch to talk to the girls; grumbling the whole way.

Wufei laid down on his bed and stared at the ceiling, heaving a sigh he cover his eyes with his right arm. He thought about how much he hated himself at the moment for doing that stupid little thing with Sally. He didn't know what came over him, why he wanted Sally so much.

Heero raced back over to Lena's door when he hurt a loud crash. He opened the door and found her crouched on the floor, many glittering objects on the ground around her. There was liquid dripping from her arm, a dark liquid. He turned on the light and walked over to her.

Taking closer inspection he saw that it was a picture frame that fell and shattered on the ground. Lena was staring at it almost hypnotized. Heero crouched next to her and saw blood on the ground, he took her am in his hand and saw a large gash; some glass probably cut her. A dark thought crossed his mind about her cutting herself, but he brushed it off, for now.

He stared down at the broken glass, then at the picture and frame. He shook his head and sighed. It was a picture of Lena and Wufei. He had his arms wrapped around her arms, his head resting on her right shoulder. She hand her hands on his hands and a smile on her face. They were both happy, the perfect couple.

Sighing softly he helped Lena stand and sat her on the bed. He went to the bathroom connected to her room and came back with the first aid kit and a wet towel. He wiped the wound with the wet towel gingerly, as to not hurt her, until the blood come off. He then placed the towel down and pulled out some antiseptic to clean the wound.

"This'll sting." he told her.

She just continued to stare at the ground, not even caring. It was like she was empty inside now. He sprayed it on and saw her flinch; actually he saw her jump slightly since he wasn't looking up at her face but he presumed that she had flinched.

He finished spraying and took out some bandages. Wrapping it tightly, but not too tightly, he made sure to cover every part of the wound. Finishing he packed up all the other supplies and brought it back to the bathroom. He came back and started to clean up the glass.

"I remember the day that picture was taken." Lena whispered softly, Heero had to almost strain to hear her. "It was 4 days after he and I got together. We all went on that picnic and he and I hadn't told you guys yet. We had gone a couple yards away from you guys to get some alone time." she giggled as she saw the events in her mind. "We told you guys that we were going to go buy some soda since you guys forgot to bring some. Wufei decided to just stop at side of the lake for a while."

-Flashback-

"Come on, only a few minutes. It's not like the guys will notice." Wufei said wrapping his arms around her. She giggled and sighed,

"Oh fine." and placed her hands on his. They were there for no longer than 15 seconds when they both saw a flash. They looked across the lake at Duo who had a zoom camera and a grin.

"MAXWELL!!!" Wufei fumed and chased after him. When he got to the other side where Duo was dances and chanting _na-na_, Duo jumped into the lake with a freaked look, but had already given Trowa the camera.

Quatre walked over to Lena and put a hand on her shoulder. She looked up and saw him give her a teasing smile.

"You two are going out now, aren't you?" he asked her. She grinned and replied,

"Yup."

-End Flashback-

There was a pleasant smile on her face from remembering a pleasant event. Her smile soon faded into an emotionless mask. She sighed and laid down, pulling the blankets up to under her armpits.

Heero picked up the picture and placed it face down on the table. He sat down next to Lena and cupped the side of her face with his hand. He smiled softly at her and she returned it slightly. He saw a tear slide down her cheek and wiped it away with his thumb.

"It just hurts, a lot. I didn't think it would, over something like that." she said.

"I know hon." he whispered as he leaned down and kissed her forehead. They were really close now, like best friends.

He started to get up but stopped when he felt small hands grab his arm. He turned around and saw Lena staring at him with a hopeful smile.

"Heero, please stay with me, just tonight." she pleaded.

He looked at her with an unsure look. He cleared his throat and could feel his palms starting to sweat. He thought about what she meant with that, it could have been plainly innocent, she needed a friend after all. Then again, she could be delusional and not really know what she wanted. He went for the ladder choice.

"Lena, you just went through a traumatic experience, you don't know what you're asking for-" he started but was stopped by Lena who had an amused look on her face.

"Heero, I want you to stay here because I don't want you to tear Wufei apart. And I would let _him_ stay here, but I just, can't handle that. And we're close, you won't feel awkward staying here with me, right?" she asked him innocently.

He nodded and sat down on the bed. He would stay with her, god, now he felt embarrassed as hell. She didn't want sex, she was looking out for the well being of her ex who was about to cheat on her.

"Alright, I'll just tell the boys to go back to their places so that you can get some rest. I'll sleep on the couch, and Sally will change places with Dorothy so that, well, yeah. Or we could take the girls out of your apartment completely." Heero offered.

"That's honestly what I want Heero, but I don't want to cramp up the guy's apartment. I'll be fine with them here." she said.

"Alright, we're taking them out." Heero told her.

She shook her head and sighed. If he was going to do that then he could do that. She didn't care, either way she probably wasn't going to leave her room for a while. Well, maybe she would for work, or groceries, or something else.

Heero stood up and walked out into the living room. She watched him leave and smiled to herself. He was way too protective of her, like a brother, but she didn't want him to be like a brother to her, she wanted something different.

"Ok boys, go home, and the girls are staying with you instead of here." Heero announced without another word. He turned back around and walked into the spare bedroom and came back out with the girls' bags. He took them to the guys' apartment and came back with his own suitcase. He took them to the spare bedroom and closed the door.

The guys looked at each other and shrugged, they stood up and walked back to their own apartment, sighing the whole way back. The guys knew that this night was going to be a long night.

In the middle of the night Heero woke up to soft muffled noises. Heero turned on his light, stood up and walked over to the door. Poking his head out, he looked around and heard it slightly louder. Crossing the hallway he leaned his ear against the door and listened. He could hear it clearly now, it was quiet sobbing. Knocking softly he called,

"Lena? Are you alright?"

When the sobbing continued he opened the door and walked over to her. He kneeled on the ground and turned the light on. He could see that she was still asleep, now this stupid little event was haunting her dreams.

He sat on the bed and sat her on his lap; wrapping his arms around her he whispered comforting things into her ear. She calmed down slightly and opened her eyes and looked up at him.

"Heero?" she whispered softly.

"Shhh, rest." he whispered back.

She did as he said and went limp in his arms. He laid her down and laid down next to her with his arms still wrapped around her. He fell asleep a few minutes later, never unwrapping his arms.

___________________________________________________________________

FINALLY, I'VE UPDATED!! OH MY GOD THAT TOOK SO LONG!! I hate it when people don't review for months, and that's what I did! I'M SUCH A HYPOCRITE!! Anyway, I'll try to update again really soon, but at this rate it might take a few ::cough cough:: months again ::cough cough:: ::sees the tomatoes being raised:: GOD PLEASE!! NO MORE TOMATOES!! I'LL TRY TO UPDATE!! I SWEAR!! ::cowers:: JUST NO MORE TOMATOES!! and please review ^_^


	10. Healing

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing

___________________________________________________________________

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 9

All night and morning he stirred in bed.  Trying to either wake from a terrible dream, or fall back asleep to lose the feeling of guilt.  He couldn't get the thoughts of what he had to out of his mind, the look on Lena's face, the way she had just forgiven him.  He kept thinking of how he had screwed up his whole relationship just by losing his head and making out with Sally, he didn't think it would get that far, or that it would even happen.  Now he was girlfriendless, his friends didn't trust him and didn't like him as much as they usually would at the moment, and he had to avoid the girls to keep from breaking out in tears.

Heero and Lena had a peaceful nights sleep.  They slept throughout the night, not waking once.  Heero had kept his arms around her, holding her to him, and Lena had snuggled closer to his warm.

Heero opened his eyes as he felt the suns rays land on him through the window.  He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and stared at the brown locks of hair on the head of the angel he held in his arms.  He hugged her tighter to him and yawned while she continued to sleep peacefully.

There was suddenly a knock at the door, actually there were several knocks and what seem to Heero, and were separate types of knocks from at least 3 different people.  He let go of Lena and set her down gently, pulling the blankets over her.  He stood up and walked to the living room.  Looking out the peep hole, he saw Trowa, Quatre, and Duo all waiting outside.  He opened the door slowly, just enough for them to fit through one at a time.

When they were all in he closed the door and asked,

"What do you guys want?"  They all just stared at each other and laughed.

"Heero, we're just here to talk to Lena, don't have a cow!" Duo laughed.  Heero glared at him and sighed.

"She sleeping right now, you can talk to her later." Heero stated.

"Aw, oh well, we'll just wait for her to wake up in her room." Duo said softly at first then screamed the ending.  The three raced to Lena's bedroom and locked the door before Heero could stop them.

Heero ran to the door and started hissing,

"What the hell do you guys think you're doing?!"

"Nothing…" the trio whispered.  They walked over to Lena and sat on the bed.

They all knew why they were there.  They needed to talk to Lena about an important matter they've been putting off ever since they moved into the apartment.  They knew of her deep secret, and they thought that now would be a good time to talk to her about it.

Lena began to stir and the guys turned to her.  She yawned and opened her eyes slowly.  As her eyes focused she blinked.  She stared at them with a questioning look and sat up, leaning her back against the headboard.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?"

"Relena, we need to talk." Quatre said softly.

"What did you just call me?" Lena asked, her eyes widening with a slight hint of fear.

"Relena, we know it's you, we've known ever since we moved in.  Heero and Wufei might be blind, but we're not." Duo told her.

Relena looked down and smiled slightly.  As she looked back up she had happy expression on her face.  She shook her head and stared at them.

"I guess I couldn't fool you guys, why are you talking to me about this now?  Why didn't you bring it up when you first came?" she asked softly.

"Well, we knew you were happy with this new identity of yours and we didn't want to spoil your fun, besides, we wanted to see how long it would take these people to notice." Duo said happily.  Relena sighed and smiled.  She shook her head and stared at them.

"We were wondering, though, about what you were going to do with your life…are you ever going back to being Vice Foreign Minister?" Trowa asked softly.  Lena stared at him and whispered softly,

"I don't know."  She looked down at her lap and clasped her hands together.  She held them tightly together, so tight the guys noticed and stared at her.

"Relena, it's nothing to get stressed about already.  We're not going to tell." Duo said alarmed, when she loosened her grip they all sighed.

Trowa walked close to her and took her hand in both of his.  He waited for her to look up at him before he started to speak.  When she did look up at him he took in a long breath and began,

"Relena, we're going to need you to become Vice Foreign Minister again, and soon."  He told her softly, "We're not saying you have to, but the earth is in danger.  But if you don't come back, we still have Zecks, but, he may not be enough.

Relena listened silently.  That must have been the longest speech she had ever heard come out of Trowa's mouth.  He was so silent normally.  If he was willing to talk so much, this must have been important.  She smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"Alright, tell me what's happening and I'll consider coming back if it's important." 

"Since it seems you haven't heard, I'll tell you." Quatre said softly as he walked over and sat on the other side of her.  He took one of her other hand and held it in both of his just as Trowa was doing.  "It started about a year and a half ago, but was just announced a week ago.  Oz is back.  They broadcasted it on live television and scared the living daylights out of the people on earth.  They threatened to blow it up.  It's either that or hand the earth over to them."

"Wh-What can I do?  And why are we all whispering?" she asked softly.  The guys smiled softly and Duo whispered,

"We don't want He-man to find out."  Relena smiled.

"I'll come back.  Whenever they call for me, and they will.  Until then, I want to just live this out." She whispered and smiled.  "Will that be alright with you guys?"

They all nodded in agreement and hugged her tightly.  But they didn't know about how she was secretly thinking and crying, she didn't want to leave this life, and she knew she was able to say no.  Yet she couldn't get herself to say no, she wanted to help, yet not help, it was so confusing to her.

There was suddenly a knock on the door, followed by some talking, and more knocking.

"What are you guys doing in there?  Breakfast is ready." Heero announced.

"Nothing He-man, just talking to R----Lena" Duo said, trying to stop himself, and hoping Heero didn't hear.

"Well hurry up!" Heero said.

They all heaved a sigh of relief.  Then Duo walked over to Lena and picked her up, throwing her over his shoulder.  She gave a yelp and began to laugh hysterically.  Then Trowa and Quatre joined in laughing.  They walked out to the kitchen and Duo set her in a chair.  The three winked at her and she laughed more.  When everyone began to calm down, they began to set the table and put food on their plates.

An hour later everyone was in the living room watching TV.  Duo and Quatre sat on the floor, and Trowa and Heero sat on the ends of the couch with Lena in the middle.  Then Trowa looked up at the clock.

"I better go; I got to get to work in 15 minutes.  And Duo and Quatre do, too.  So we all better go."  They all said their farewells and left Heero and Lena alone on the couch.

The duo continued to watch TV, inching closer to each other without even knowing, till it was too late and he had his arm wrapped around her shoulders.  Her head resting on his shoulder.  Lena looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks for breakfast," she whispered, "and for staying."  She reached up and kissed his cheek, still staring into his perssian blue eyes.  Heero kept his face an emotionless mask,

"You're welcome."  Lena couldn't see anything in his facial expression, but she could see the emotions building up in his eyes.  He leaned down and covered her lips with his, giving her a small sensual kiss.  Pulling back for a second he smiled and leaned back down, deepening the kiss slowly, but surely.  Lena wrapped her arms around his neck and closed her eyes.

They pulled away from each other and stared deeply into each other's eyes.  Lena mouthed "_I love you" and he mouthed it back.  They hugged each other tightly and fell asleep, each other holding the other close to them._

Wufei sat in his room miserably thinking about the past day's events.  The images of him and Sally, of Lena's expression, her running away, her defending him from Heero.  He groaned and got out of bed.  Walking out of his room he looked around the guys, but they were nowhere to be found.  Though he did find the girls chatting away in the living room, he didn't want to have to bother with them at the moment.  He walked back to his room and got dressed.  He then walked back out and towards the door to leave for work, he though it was the only way to get his mind off his problems.  Shutting the door with a loud bang, he walked down the stairs and out onto the streets.

Sally watched him as he left and sighed.  She had wondered why everyone was so mad at her, it never dawned on her that they were mad because she had tricked Wufei into making out with her in his girlfriend's apartment.  She didn't see what was wrong with it; she still believed that he and she shouldn't have been going out instead of him and Lena.  She thought Lena had tricked him into going out with her.

All the girls sided with Sally, mainly because she was their friend, so they didn't even try to like Lena.  Hilde knew there was something about Lena that was slightly familiar, she just didn't want to say anything, for fear that her friends would be mad at her.

Sean sat on a stool in the kitchen of the diner.  He was staring up at the ceiling, thinking about Lena and what had happened.  Wufei had talked to him afterwards and received a glare and hiss, but came out unscathed.  Sean felt he dealt with it very maturely.

"Sean, do you know when Lena might come back to work?" Mr. Johnson asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"No, Sir." Sean said as he stood up.

"Well, when you see her, tell her that she should take as much time off as she needs.  She'll still have a job here when she's ready to come back."

Sean smiled and nodded.  He poked his head out of the kitchen door and saw that business was pretty dead, which was normal during this time of the day.  It was around 10, no one was eating breakfast, and hardly anyone was ready to eat lunch.

___________________________________________________________________

Short, I know.  But I had a sudden rush of inspiration and got a great idea.  So I stopped here and started another chapter.  I promise, next chapter will be long! Or at least regular length, and it'll be out soon…I hope…..^^;; heh…heh…ya


	11. I've Never

Disclaimer: I don't own Gundam Wing > 

* * *

I Can't Live Like This

Chapter 10

It is now 3 weeks from Christmas. Lena and Heero were together and happier than they ever believed, the girls had gone home, and Wufei and Lena were on semi good terms. She had begun to go back to work and was happy about it. Mr. Johnson was happy, the costumers were happy, and Lena was happy. She was mainly happy about the fact that she was still there, she didn't have to return to the Sank Kingdom yet, she was still just Lena Marcus and not Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain.

Lena sat down on the side of a fountain and waited for the guys to return; they had gone to get something to eat. She stared in a shop window which lay across from her. She admired some clothes she thought the guys might like for Christmas; she still had a lot of Christmas shopping to do.

"Hey, Lena!" Duo shouted from the food core. Lena stood up with an amused look and walked over to him. Noticing all the people staring at her she blushed, she just ignored them and sat down, placing her bags under the table.

"What did you buy, Lena?" Quatre asked as he placed the food down.

Lena pulled her bags onto her lap and began to sort through them. She placed two bags down and said that they had their presents so she couldn't show them. She pulled out a sweater from one bag, a pair of jeans from another bag, and flashed them some lingerie accidentally. She blushed and threw them back in the bag.

"Hehe, Lena bought black panties…" Duo teased.

She continued to blush until she saw Heero put Duo in a headlock. She began to giggle and forgot all about the incident; instead, she just tried to get Heero to let go of him.

After everyone finished eating, they all decided to split up again. Duo went with Sean and Wufei, Trowa with Quatre, and Heero with Relena. Duo and Sean went to the toy store, while Trowa and Quatre shopped for things that were more useful….like clothes, but Heero and Relena just walked around.

Heero had his arm wrapped around her shoulders; her head lay on his shoulder. They decided to stop strolling and sat on a bench. She looked up at him and kissed his cheek.

"I love you, Heero."

"I love you, too, Lena."

They kissed each other sensually and pulled away. She smiled, her cheeks a soft tint of red, her eyes cloudy with desire. Heero stared down at her with the same desire. Though any normal person wouldn't be able to tell his emotion, she could. She looked into his eyes and saw everything.

Lena laid her head against his chest and stared ahead at a window. She gasped and stood up, walking over to the window at a speeded walk. She stared at something through the glass with such adoration. Heero stood up and walked over to her. He put his hand on her shoulder and looked in. He looked inside the store and saw it was a jewelry store. There were different lockets on display, and it seemed Lena had her eye on one.

"What are you looking at, Hon?"

"Isn't that locket just lovely?" she asked as she pointed to a locket right in front. It was in the shape of a heart, though you couldn't see inside, you knew it would be lovely, for the locket itself was already lovely.

Heero nodded and stared at the item. It was silver, simple, only a slight design on the cover. The design was a twist raveling a few millimeters from the edge, all the way around into a heart. Inside the ravel there were three diamonds in an upside down triangle.

"Hey, O'Jousan!" Duo yelled as he ran over.

Heero and Lena turned from the window, forgetting about the locket, and stared at the braided boy as he ran over to them. He jumped up and down holding bags repeating,

"I got all my Christmas shopping done!!"

Relena giggled and walked with him towards the other guys whom were waiting across the mall's corridor. Heero took a final glance at the locket and followed her across the floor. When they were all together Duo screamed.

"What's wrong, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"I forgot to buy wrapping paper!!" he exclaimed and ran off to find a store.

The guys shook their heads, Heero scowled, and Lena giggled. She followed in his direction with an amused expression on her face. The guys regained their composure and followed her. They found Duo in a gift store in the wrapping paper isle, holding 8 different rolls.

"Help me!" he screamed.

Lena walked over to him and took 3 of the rolls. She stared at them all, wondering why he would need so much. She looked up at him and saw that he was staring from one to another.

"Duo, do you really need this much?" she asked.

"No, I just can't decide!"

"How about this one, and that one?" she asked holding up one and pointing to one he held.

Duo nodded and grinned. He put the rest on the ground and pulled her to him. He gave her a raspberry on her cheek. A loud noise emitted and she gave a wide eyed 'Oh my god, I can't believe you just did that!!!" look.

"Thanks kiddo!" he said as he rumpled up her hair and went to pay.

She shook her head and combed her hair with her hands. Walking out of the store she waited with the guys by the railing. She looked down at the fountain she was sitting at before and sighed. Turning her head to where the store with the beautiful locket was held. Heero walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her softly and nuzzled her hair. He told her that Duo was done and that they could leave. She smiled and walked with him towards the parking lot.

Getting home she went to her apartment and laid down on the couch. She sat up straight and unpacked the things she bought. She pulled out 4 boxes which held clothing items inside, and began to wrap them in a blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it. She placed a card and ribbon on each of them and set them aside. She then pulled out a box and set it down on the table and stared at it. It was a model of DeathScythe, Duo's Gundam. She was hoping this would give Heero and Wufei a hint, yet not a hint. She sighed and began to wrap it, knowing that Duo would love it. She also placed a ribbon and card on it when she was finished.

Now it was time to wrap Heero's gift. She picked up a bag and took a box out of it. She took the lid off and pulled out an expensive leather jacket. It was black at the torso, and the sleeves were a creamy white, close to a really light tan. She refolded it and placed it in the box. She spent nearly ever dime she had on it when she bought it; she had to work late extra nights to pay for the other gifts. Placing the lid back on it she began to wrap it and just to make it special, she added a card with a spray of her perfume placing it under the jacket so he'd read it after he saw the gift.

When she finished wrapping the rest of her gifts, she placed them in her bedroom closet and walked to her kitchen to make a snack.

Duo walked around the apartment bored out of his mind. He'd asked everyone what they were doing at least twice, he'd eaten, taken a shower, tried to sleep, gone on the computer, and he was still bored. And looking around the apartment, he could tell everyone else was bored, too.

"Hey! Let's play a game or something!" Duo exclaimed. He then began to think of games.

"Like what, Duo?" Quatre asked.

"I got it!!" he said standing up, "truth or dare!!"

"Braided baka, why would we want to play that stupid game? We don't want to know degrading secrets about each other nor have stupid dares that make us make out with each other!" Wufei berated.

"Easy, we'll just get Lena to join in!"

Heero turned to him and scowled, knowing of Duo's perverted mind. But even he was bored, and if Lena didn't mind playing, then he wouldn't stop her, yet. And on the bright side, there was no alcohol, so everyone would be in their right minds…

"I'll get the beer!!" Duo screamed as he ran out of the apartment.

About half an hour later they heard loud banging and screaming from the hallway. They poked their heads out, one head on top of the other in a small crack of the door. They saw Duo flip Lena over his shoulder and carried her to the doorway. He grinned as he spotted the boys and smirked,

"I got her!"

The guys sighed, walking back into the apartment so Duo could walk in. He did, and dropped her gently on the couch. He then placed 3 full bags of liquor on the coffee table, shouting that he had the goods, and lots of them. Lena looked flush, and slightly shocked. Soon she looked angered and stood up. She screamed at Duo for just picking her up and not telling her where they were going or why. He simply explained that they were going to play a game, and wished for her to join them. She just huffed and fell back on the couch with her arms crossed. She knew that she wouldn't be able to get out, so she might as well just give in and play with them, the games couldn't have been that bad, or at least that's what she thought.

"Ok 'Jousan, what game do you want to play?" Duo asked her giddily. Lena gulped as her right eye gave a little twitch. She looked around at everyone else slightly scared then back at him.

"I don't know Duo, what games are there?" She gulped again as she saw a large cheesy grin slide onto his face.

"Well…there's Truth or Dare, the I've Never Game, Strip Poker, Shots, and Twister!" Duo counted on his fingers. Quatre sighed afraid of what could happen that night. Trowa was thinking about how lucky a guy Sean was since he was off visiting family for the weekend.

"What's the I've Never Game?" She asked cautiously. She saw a devilish grin cross his face as he began to explain. The I Never Game mainly consists of everyone taking turns saying something they've never done and everyone who has done it has to take a shot of alcohol. She agreed slowly.

"Ok 'Jousan, I'll set up the shot glasses!" He said as he ran off to look for good glasses to do shots with.

Everyone sighed and sat down whether on the couch or on the floor with the coffee table in the middle of their mini circle. Duo came running back with the glasses and set them down with several clanks. He pulled out bottles of vodka, whiskey, rum and tequila. He popped open the vodka and poured everyone half a glass full; just enough to chug easily. This surely was going to be a scary night, no one had a clue of what would or could happen.

"Ok, I go first!" Duo screamed nearly at the top of his lungs. Quatre slightly cringed, hoping they didn't disturb any of the neighbors. "Ok, I've never run around fighting a war in spandex bike shorts!"

"Maxwell!!" Heero looked up with a glare that could kill. He grabbed his glass and drank the smooth fluid in one gulp. He let out a sigh with a shake of the head, the alcohol already running through his veins. Everyone else was still giggling at his spandex shorts; he was just glad he didn't wear them anymore; he only wore them because of the flexibility and versatility of them. It was for the mission.

"Your turn Trowa" Duo said as he poked the silent man. Trowa thought for a second,

"I've never made out in the back of a car." Suddenly four people grabbed their glasses: Duo, Heero, Wufei, and Lena. Duo took his swig of vodka happily and filled his cup back up. Wufei and Heero glared at each other with the first same thought; Lena. Lena just drank her vodka silently, a blush creeping to her cheeks as she lowered her head. Heero drank his second cup in one gulp as Wufei did at the same time. Duo filled their cups back up, grinning at the show.

"I've never grown my hair past my shoulders." Heero said. Lena, Duo, and Wufei grabbed their cups and drank.

After 2 hours of playing this one game they had already gone through 2 bottles of vodka, 1 bottle of rum and tequila and were on their 2nd bottle of whiskey. Everyone was past a little buzzed or tipsy and were slowly getting to a bad state of drunk. Lena was nearly passing out since she'd never had this much alcohol all at once, Wufei and Heero had been glaring at tongue lashing each other all night, Trowa and Quatre were slightly past tipsy and seemed sensible while Duo was being a drunk idiot. Now it was Wufei's turn.

"I've never started dating one of my friend's girlfriends only a few hours after they had broken up!" Heero glared at him and drank his whiskey. Duo drank his glass too and refilled his cup and Heero's but instead of halfway he filled it to the top.

"I've never cheated on my girlfriend in her house on her couch!" Heero said with a slightly slurred hiss. Wufei stood up with his cup, he drank it and growled.

"If you have something to say to me then say it Yuy." Heero stood up cracking his knuckles.

"I think you're a freaking retarded SOB and that you never deserved a girl like Lena! I was surprised that you even liked girls!" he growled. Wufei's eyes widened and he clutched his hand into a fist and sent it streaming into Heero's face. Heero turned back to him and jumped on him. Both wrestled throwing fists at each other, turned and rolling trying to get the upper hand. Lena stood up and ran over trying to pull them apart with her eyes filled with tears. In the rumble and tumble someone accidentally slapped Lena. She pulled back holding her cheek as silence settle over the room. Duo went to see if she was alright while Trowa and Quatre sent glares at the too men on the floor. Lena nodded when Duo asked if she was alright and walked quickly out of the apartment to her own. Heero and Wufei were both shocked still, not sure if it were them or the other that had struck her. Standing up slowly they both went to go to Lena but Wufei stopped, letting Heero go. He was, after all, her boyfriend.

Lena ran straight to her bathroom, throwing up all that she had eaten in the last few hours. Her vision was blurred, her speech was slurred, and she was very unfocused. She barely knew what had just happened. Standing up she splashed cold water in her face and rinsed out her mouth. Splashing her face once again she looked at herself in her mirror and saw in the mirrored reflection. Several emotions ran through her: sadness, fear, happiness, confusion. All of this just made her dizzy and nauseous; she ran back to the toilet and blew her guts into it. Heero walked her and held her hair back for her. He whispered soft nothings into her ears; mainly apologies for his stupidity.

When she couldn't throw up anymore she sat back, leaning her back against his chest. He stroked her arm, trying to help ease the alcohol that was clouding her mind. When she fell asleep he picked her up and laid her down on her bed. After taking off her shoes and kicking off his own, he laid himself down next to her and kissed her forehead. Wrapping his arms around her and snuggling slightly closer, he soon, too, fell asleep.

Lena awoke the next morning with a terrible hangover and a sore cheek. Her head hurt and she could barely remember a thing that happened the night before. Slowly her senses started to come back to her. She looked next to her and saw Heero resting. Her eyes widened for a second but she calmed down realizing that they both still had their clothes on. The first thought she had was 'Duo is going to die'!

Heero slowly began to wake, his hand going straight to his head as he tried to sit up. He rubbed the side of his head and pinched his eyes; this was the worst hangover he'd had in a long while. He would have to kill Duo the next time he encountered the long hair idiot. His vision began to focus and he looked around. He looked down and saw Lena staring up at him. Giving a small sigh he got up and told her he'd go make some coffee and get the aspirin out. Lena got up after him, still slightly woozy, and followed him to the kitchen. She sat down and groaned.

"What happened?" she asked softly, her own voice seemed too loud to her.

"We were playing around with alcohol last night. It was Maxwell's idea." Heero answered as he set down a cup of strong black coffee in front of her. Lena took a sip and flinched at the heat and at the taste.

"Could I have a little bit of sugar in my coffee please?" she nearly begged. She sighed in relief when he poured two scoops of sugar into her cup. She drank all of the dark liquid as fast as she could. Slowly her memory began to come back. She groaned as she remembered their game and she groaned again when she saw Heero and Wufei fighting and she sighed when she remembered one of them slapped her. It didn't really hurt her, and she wasn't really mad or sad about it, it was just all of a sudden.

She stood up and walks over to Heero who was drinking coffee leaning against the counter. She hugged his middle and nuzzled her cheek into his chest. He set down his coffee and stroked her back. He asked her if she was feeling better and she nodded. After a while the two of them lingered back to her bedroom and spent the rest of the morning innocently snuggling under the covers, sneaking a kiss here and there.

* * *

I HAVE FINALLY UPDATED!! IT'S BEEN MORE THAN A YEAR AND I AM SO SORRY!! I swear I started this around last Christmas but then everything just got so hectic and then every time I wanted to work on this I couldn't remember what was happening or what I wanted to happen and I just thought I was a terrible writer and that no one wanted to read it anymore but then I read your reviews today and I was just so moved!! I'm sorry, I would have done this over the summer but I had band camp for marching band and tennis training for the tennis team and this is my first year of high school and I've just been so busy! And then today I thought that I had deleted most of this chapter! But then I found it on my sister's computer and finished the chapter for all of you!! You can flame me for all my slacking ways!! Please forgive me! I promise I'll have the next chapter out soon, I already have an idea for it! Just please review each chapter, the reviews are what really motivates me! Thank you again for the reviews and I again apologize for my…..none updating ways!! I feel like such a hypocrite! ;.; ::sobs:: 


	12. Ending Dream

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, never have, and never will unfortunately

* * *

I Can't Live Like This 

Chapter 11

The television screen flashed, sending shadows over its viewers in the dim light. A silence hung over the small group, all that could be heard was the voice of the woman news caster.

_We have just received news that another threat has been played on the large television screens of Earth. There is no knowledge yet of whom these men are and if they are an actual threat. Many speculate the White Fang renewing their old practices or a new White Fang trying to mimic the original. All that is known to the public right now, is that their number one demand is to speak to Vice Foreign Minister Dorlain. The Minister has been missing for nearly a year now and we still have no word of her location or status. _

_If you are out there Miss Dorlain, please, the earth needs you. The colonies need you. The fates of all these people are in your hands… _click.

Duo turned off the television, disgusted at how they made it sound like the existence of the earth was determined by if Relena Dorlain showed back up again or not. Then again, as he thought about it, they were right. If Relena did show up, then some order may return, or at least the people would feel safer. He just didn't want to tear her away from her new life, the life she likes.

"That's bull," Duo said sitting back down. "They make it sound as if it would be Relena Dorlain's fault if this new terrorist group were to attack."

"These people still see her as the princess of peace, the one that kept order among them," Quatre said softly. "They're used to seeing her take care of all their troubles. They believe that if she came back, she could solve this problem like she has the others."

"If Relena Dorlain was found and brought back, this probably would end. She'd make a compromise with the terrorist and the preventers would go in, capture them, and bring them in. It is how it has been taken care of since the last war." Heero said softly, his emotions hidden behind his usual stoic mask. Since they had been out here, Heero had been mad at Relena. He didn't know he was using anger to hide his worry and sorrow.

"That woman won't be able to do a thing. She is just there to keep up presentation and talk. All she does is call for the preventers and take all the credit when everything's done with." Wufei accused.

"That's not true!" Duo shouted, feeling defensive towards his friends.

Trowa sat silently, listening to his comrades exchange words. He did not agree with any of them, yet he did. He knew Relena could keep order, but that she did needed the preventers to handle the more physical part. She tried her hardest and put all her effort towards it. She was willing to do what it took to keep the earth and colonies safe, never once taking all the credit; or even any of the credit.

Lena sat silently leaning her back against the couch between Heero's legs. Every word they said bit at her; confused her, especially when Heero spoke. Even though he spoke softly and calmly she could tell the emotions racing through him, she always could. She knew they all wanted her back, but she didn't want to go. She looked around at her friends as they talked. Looking at Heero, all she saw was… nothing. No emotion played on his face or in his eyes, his stoic mask was up, or maybe that's just how he felt about her. Nothing, he didn't think anything of her.

Heero noticed that Lena had gotten quiet and rigid. He became slightly worried, but she was just worried about another war most likely. He gingerly stroked her hair and placed his hand under her chin, turning her face towards him. He went to give her a small kiss on her forehead to make her feel better but what he found was not what he expected. She was turning red; her eyes tearing.

"Lena, are you ok?" He asked with worry. Everyone quieted their bickering and turned to her.

She looked up to Trowa, the only one who hadn't had a thing to say about her. He gave her a blank look, not sure what to say. Sitting up she stood up and excused herself, running back to her apartment. Quatre, Duo, and Trowa stood and followed her. When Heero and Wufei began to follow, they pushed them back and told them that they'd take care of it. They knew that the time had come to do something about her life.

They knocked on the door, calling her name; hoping she'd let them in before Wufei and Heero came to investigate. Duo tried turning the doorknob just incase she might have left the door open for them. There was no such luck. Quatre pulled out his spare key and opened the door with a sigh, not sure if he should just open the door or not. Duo walked in and began calling for her. They heard the shower running in her room. They all followed each other to her room and waited for her to come out.

After half an hour of waiting they all began to worry. This was long, even for a girl. Duo stood up and knocked on the door calling her name and begging her to come out. He turned the doorknob and found that it was unlocked. Shocked he opened the door and found that there was no steam, it was actually really cold in the bathroom.

"Lena, please, come out," Duo begged. There was no answer and he panicked. He ran to the shower and pulled the curtain away, what he found was heartbreaking.

Lena was sitting in a fetal position at the end of the tub in her clothes and shivering from the frigid cold water. Her bathroom was even colder than normal since it had been nearly zero degrees outside for the past week. He turned off the water and wrapped a towel around her. Picking her up gently, he shivered as the cold water hit him. He walked out into her room and laid her on the bed.

Trowa and Quatre sat sadly at the base of the bed. Trowa stood up and began collecting dry clothing for Lena while Quatre tried to talk her out of her state of mind. Lena rubbed her eyes and sat up, nodding her head slightly. Duo kissed the top of her head walked out with the other two to give her some privacy while she changed.

"I'm worried," Duo admitted in the living room. He wasn't sure what would happen to Lena if she went back to being Vice Foreign Minister and in the eye of the public 24/7, but he also wasn't sure what would happen to the earth and colonies if Lena stayed here in her new and happier life.

"We need to talk to her and figure out what is best. I want her to be happy, but I don't want anything bad to happen to the civilians that we are supposed to be protecting," Quatre whispered. Duo sighed and nodded along with him. Trowa stayed silent still, he wasn't ready to give his opinion, not yet. What he wanted was just for Lena to be happy since they were now close friends. Duo stared at him and screamed,

"Why don't you just talk like a normal guy!? You're driving me nuts!" Trowa was about to respond when a soft scared voice said barely above a whisper,

"I'll go back."

The trio looked up towards where the voice originated from and sighed. Lena was pale and seemed to be feverish, she had tears streaming down her face and she was shaking terribly. Trowa stood up and walked into her room, bringing back a blanket to wrap around her. Lena thanked him and sat down on the couch taking slow deep breaths; she really didn't want to talk about this but she knew she had to.

For the next few minutes only Lena's voice could be heard. It started out as a soft whisper and slowly turned into the voice of Relena Dorlain. Her voice held strength and was clear as day. It was as if she were giving one of her speeches to the civilians she had long ago promised to protect.

She explained how she loved her new life and how she didn't want to leave but she knew that she had to. It was for the people. She was afraid of what might happen because of her choice. All she worried about was her life; she knew the earth and colonies would be fine. She was just worried about how her friends would react, mainly Heero. She was hoping Heero would finally realize that he did love her. Lena Marcus was Relena Dorlain, there was no difference and never had been. But because this was Heero, she was afraid that once he found out who she really was, he'd reject her again.

Of course Heero wasn't the only reason she was afraid of going back. Trying not to sound too lazy, she didn't want to go back to the long days and nights of work. She didn't want the paperwork, the conferences, or the speeches. At one point she had loved to do this stuff, but now, she was so used to a normal life. All she hoped for now was that she would easily adapt back into her old lifestyle.

The guys all understood. They nodded, smiling at her sadly. Quatre asked her about what they were going to do about Heero and Wufei at the moment. Lena gave a soft sigh and simply said that she would tell them. Trowa and Duo gave her a skeptical look, not sure if he should do something like that. They knew Heero and he would probably explode. Wufei would just become defensive and it didn't matter either way.

Duo went and got the two other men and brought them to her apartment. Lena sat on the couch still wrapped in her blanket and looked up. With a sigh she waved them over and everyone made a circle around her so they could hear what she had to say. Heero sat down next to her and went to wrap his arm around her shoulders. When she flinched away he became worried.

"Lena, what's wrong…?" he asked her softly. She looked up at him with a sad smile and began to speak.

"I've never wanted to hurt you Heero, or you Wufei," she said looking up at the Chinese man. She took in one more deep breath and let it out in a long soft sigh. "I'm not who you think I am. I'm surprised you guys were tricked by this for so long. I know you guys are smarter than that, that you probably have thought about it but put it aside because you didn't want it to be true. I am so sorry; please do not think differently of me when I tell you of my secret."

At this point everyone was anxious. Duo was sweating like a big, Quatre was wringing his hands together, Trowa's leg was shaking, Wufei was breathing heavily and Heero was even allowing some worry past his stoic exterior. Lena took Heero's hands in hers and sighed softly.

"You know who I am Heero. Stop denying it. I am Relena Dorlain, Vice Foreign Minister and former Queen of the World," she whispered softly.

Heero sat silently staring at her emotionless. After some time he stood up and walked out, grabbing his jacket on the way. Wufei growled and stood up. Since he could remember he had never completely approved of Relena Dorlain and her ways of obtaining peace.

"Injustice! I cannot believe you lied to me! You lied to me as you have lied to the people of your nation and all the people who listened to your speeches and believed you could bring them peace! I do not know how I could have fallen for your disguise," he hissed before he ran out of the apartment.

Lena sat silently, staring at the door that two of the most important people to her had just abandoned her left through. Duo looked at the others, worry stricken in his eyes. He slowly reached over to place his hand on her shoulder but before her could reach her she broke down. Tears began streaming down her face as she clenched her eyes shut. She slid to the floor to lean against the couch, her arms wrapping themselves around her legs and shoving her face into her knees.

Duo then grabbed her and hugged her shaking form to his chest, cursing at his friends in his head. Quatre cried out for her silently, his eyes beginning to become misty. Trowa sighed, his eyes hardening as anger began to enter his veins; anger from seeing two of his comrades, friends even, walking away from another friend. He wasn't surprised at seeing Heero leave, but having Wufei screaming hurtful words at her really got his blood boiling. Instead of letting his anger show, occupied himself with getting Relena a glass of water and some tissues.

It has been 3 hours since Heero had stormed out of the apartment. He had been walking around the colony thinking. There were so many things on his mind, so many questions he needed answers to. In the back of mind he knew Lena was Relena; maybe he didn't want it to be true. Either way, Lena and Relena were two different people in his mind still. Relena was the symbol of peace, his symbol of peace. She belonged to the world and Lena belonged to him alone. Lena was the average girl, but it seems he would never see her again. Relena was now here and all he was meant to with her was to protect her.

Looking up, Heero saw that he should be heading back. He'd had enough time to vent and needed to go back to see what was to happen now. Hopefully they had already made decisions without him there; good decisions.

Wufei had returned to the apartment only half an hour after he had left. He went straight to Relena and kneeled down to be able to whisper his apologies to her, not wanting his comrades to view what he saw as weakness. Relena gave him a small smile and accepted his apology and then gave her own apology for, as he said, lying to him. He accepted her apology by repeating his own apology once again.

When Relena was ready, they all sat down and began to discuss what the future held for her. She had already told them that she had decided to go back and take back her old position; her old life. They all agreed that it was the best action and soon started to make plans. She needed to return as soon as possible; the sooner she returned, the sooner they could solve the terrorist problem. But what would she tell the press? A lie. She would say that she was abducted and the preventers were just recently able to track the abductors' and took them down, rescuing her and taking her home to heal.

"So when do you want to leave?" Quatre asked.

"Just when I tell some people I'm going and I'm all packed up and stuff…" she said as she looked around at her apartment. She would miss it, it was the first place she got full responsibility for herself, she was independent.

"Well I'll get you some boxes and stuff," Duo volunteered. He stood up and stretched. "Do you want to talk to some people now? I can take you to the diner and stuff."

"Yeah, that's be good," she said as she stood up. She grabbed her jacket and bag. Halfway to the door she realized something; Sean didn't know. She would have to tell him and he wasn't home yet. Hopefully he'd be home sometime within the next three days; she estimated that that was the amount of time she had.

Standing in the doorway she waited for Duo. When he came over they walked together to the elevator and waited for the cart to come up to their level. When they heard the ding they got ready to walk in but when the doors open they were not prepared for what they saw. Heero.

When the doors of the elevator opened, Heero found Relena and Duo standing there. It wasn't something he had expected but he didn't show any surprise, he kept on his mask and was going to keep on his mask, showing his emotions had only backfired.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"I'm taking her to say goodbye to some people," Duo replied. He went to walk into the elevator but Heero pushed him back. Duo looked up confused.

"I'll take her," Heero stated. Duo gave a small sneer and looked to Relena. She gave a soft sigh and nodded. Duo gave Heero a glare telling him that if he hurt Relena he'd pay. Heero just ignored his braided comrade and followed Relena into the elevator. The whole ride down not a word came from the two; all that could be heard was the elevator running down the cables.

When the elevator stopped and the doors opened to the lobby, Relena stepped out and began her trek around the colony. She was only going to say goodbye to a few people, the rest of the day was just for getting ready to leave.

Her first stop was the diner, she had to quit and tell Mr. Johnson she was leaving. Walking into the building she became homesick thinking of the future. She would most likely never see this place ever again; she might never see these people ever again. Walking inside she realized it was the slow hour of the day. She walked into the back and began to have her heart to heart with Mr. Johnson with Heero right at her back.

"You look troubled, Lena," Mr. Johnson stated while he stood over a pot of chili.

"I came here to tell you that I'm quitting. I'll be moving in a couple days; it wasn't expected or I would have told you sooner," Lena said softly to the old man. She felt guilty for just leaving out of the blue but he seemed understanding. He smiled at her and wiped his hands off on his apron and gave her a hug.

"I will miss you, kiddo," he said. She hugged him back and smiled. She asked him to tell anyone that asks for her that she was sorry for leaving without a word and would miss them.

Walking out of the diner Lena felt herself emptying; the relationships she just recently obtained that were very dear to her were disappearing one by one, and she was the one throwing them away. All she could do now was hope she could adapt back into her old life and not miss her new friends too much.

Her one dream was of finally having a normal life, not having to work 24/7, and not being threatened all the time had finally come true. Now it was all ending. The way she was going out was like a nightmare. This was her ending dream but she didnt want it to end, she wished she could pull herself back. Knowing she could do nothing she just pushed all these thoughts into the back of her head and concentrated on the task at hand.

Her second stop was to the hardware store where she picked some up cardboard boxes, tape, and other things to help her pack. After that was paid for, she went to the grocery store; Heero following her the whole way. The only thing she really needed was some hair dye. She would need to become a blond again before she appeared in public as Relena Dorlain again. The only problem was, she hadn't been a blond in a long time and couldn't tell which blond was her hair color.

Suddenly a hand reached in front of her face and grabbed a honey-blond colored hair dye. Relena looks behind her at Heero and saw that he was staring at the box intently. He looked up at her and held the box to her face.

"That's your old hair color," he stated in his usual monotone voice and handed it to her, walking to the checkout counter. Relena simply sighed and brought the box to the counter and paid.

When that was done, Heero guided Relena home. They stayed quiet; Relena really didn't want to find out what he had been thinking, especially if it was that he didn't love her anymore. She wasn't sure if Heero really would say that she was just a symbol to him and nothing could happen between them, that everything that had just happened was a fluke. Maybe he would saw what Wufei said but even more hurtful.

Quatre had already contacted the Preventers' commander, Lady Une. He told her that they would return with Relena Dorlain within 4 days. Duo had stopped by the hardware store before Relena did and got some of the same supplies; he had already begun to pack up their belongings. Wufei and Trowa were helping him with the work even though most of the stuff wasn't theirs. They had all gotten used to their lives here, and they liked their lives but they knew they had to go. They did miss home.

When Relena got back to her apartment she went straight to the bathroom with the hair dye she had just bought. Heero being, who he is around Relena, just leaned against the wall next to the door waiting for her to come back out. He didn't want to say anything but, he did want to see her. He wanted to see the real her, he wanted to see Relena.

Relena stepped out half an hour later with her hair in a tightly wrapped towel and headed straight to the living room and began packing. Heero watched her, his emotionless mask still on, and began to pack things with her.

* * *

There! The chapter's out!! Ok, I'll try to get a start on the next chapter but since my winter vacation's over I won't have as much time ;.; sorry. I'll try to work on it as much as I can and I might have it out in a week or two. If I'm really lucky it'll be earlier but I'm thinking I'll be doing most of my work on the weekends. Please forgive me and enjoy this chapter OH! And please leave a review. The more reviews the quicker it might come out. I'm just motivated by your thoughts 


	13. Leaving Soon

Disclaimer: Yea yea yea, I don't own Gundam Wing or its characters…so…STOP BOTHERING ME!

* * *

I Can't Live Like This 

Chapter 12

Relena walked out of the bathroom after drying and brushing her hair. Heero had finally left her alone and gone to pack his things, or at least the things he didn't want anyone else touching. Turning to the mirror she saw the old her once again. The blonde dye was close enough to her normal honey-blond hair color. Of course her hair was shorter but the public had seen her cut her hair many times, the only difference with this haircut was that her bangs were long and puffy instead of short and right above her eyes.

Pulling her hair into a ponytail, she thought about how her life used to be. She did miss some of it. Mainly her friends, or who she thought were her friends. She thought about this for another hour while she tried to pack up the rest of her possessions as fast as she could since they were returning in a week.

>

Heero walked back into Relena's apartment after he had finished packing his stuff. Expecting Relena to still have the towel wrapped around her hair he wasn't prepared for what he saw. He looked up and saw the old Relena, _his_ Relena. He stared at her and memories raced through his mind. Shaking his head slightly he tried to ignore it all and kept his stoic mask on.

Relena could see him out of the corner of her eye but didn't acknowledge that he was there. Standing up and looking around she saw that the living room was all packed except for the couch, end tables, coffee table and TV but she didn't expect to be taking them with her. moving to her bedroom she gave a sigh and plopped down on the bed. She didn't know why she was packing anything, she wouldn't need it. There would be no room to put anything since she already had stuff back at the Sanq Kingdom.

"Maybe I should just throw everything away, I won't need any of this later on," she whispered to herself. Sighing again she began packing the little knickknacks that she could put around her room. It only took a small box to fit all these items but it didn't matter. Picking up a bear from her bed she gave it a quick hug and put it into the box.

Heero was able to get a quick peak of the bear she grabbed and saw that it had been the bear that he had given her on her sixteenth birthday. He smirked to himself quickly and let if fade faster than it appeared.

Relena turned her head and saw Heero staring at her; she smiled at him like she would when they "were dating". Heero just stared straight back not giving her a response what-so-ever, not a smirk or smile, not even his eyes gave an emotion for her to go on. This just made her realize how things were now, it wasn't that she hadn't expected this, but she was hoping it wouldn't happen. Heero didn't feel the same about her, even though he knows there's nothing different about her. There was nothing she could do so she might just have to live this way.

>

"Give us a little more time, Une," Duo said into the phone. Through the screen he could see Lady Une tapping her fingers with her eyebrow furrowed.

"I wish I could Duo but I can't, we need Relena Dorlain back now!" she repeated what must have been the third time to Duo. Duo shook his head and sighed. He didn't want to tell Relena that she had less time and would have to return tomorrow night.

"Why does she have to come back so soon? Will it really make a difference?" Duo asked more in a pleading way, he wanted to buy time. Une stared at him with a look; it wasn't a look of anger or annoyance, it was a look of worry.

"Duo, if Relena Dorlain does not return the morning after tomorrow, the new colony L3X410 will be blown up. Someone has already hacked in and tampered with the computer system that controls the colony. The colony was completely sealed off; a strong protected shield closed all the ways in and out. Normally this would be used to protect the colony from an attack or object flying towards the colony, but if a destructive explosion were to be set off inside, it would actually hold in the explosion to only the colony and double the damage. The terrorists have already told us that if they do not have word from Relena Dorlain by the morning after tomorrow they will blow up the colony with all the civilians still inside," Lady Une finished slamming her palm into the table while her voice raised in volume with every sentence.

Duo listened silently. He was on the edge of pissed and sad. He was pissed that these terrorists would make such a demand on the spot and he was sad that he would have to make Relena leave sooner. Looking back up at the screen Duo gave a curt nod and a solute, she was still his commander after all. As he turned the phone off, he heard a voice from behind him.

"I guess it's a good thing we finished packing." Turning around he saw Quatre, Trowa, and Wufei at the door. Duo sighed again and nodded walking out of the room past his comrades. He stopped in the middle of the living room and turned around to face the trio in the doorway.

"Are you guys coming?" he asked in more of a begging tone. The three followed him and the quartet began their trek to the young queen's temporary home.

>

While Heero taped up the boxes that Relena packed, Relena was making the two of them something to eat. When a knock came from the door she wiped her hands on a kitchen towel over the sink and walked to the door. Looking out the peak hole she unlocked the door and welcomed her friends in.

"Finished packing?" she asked. They nodded with solemn looks upon their faces. Relena began to get a touch of worry at their expressions. "What's wrong?" she asked softly.

"We have bad news," Quatre started off. "We have to get you back to the Sanq Kingdom the morning after tomorrow so we're going back just a little bit earlier." Relena sighed expecting as much. She smiled and gave a small nod.

"That's fine," she whispered. "So, you guys want something to eat?" she asked them as if the news didn't faze her at all. The four looked at each other with knowing looks and responded to her question with slight nods.

>

"What's the latest word, Une?" low voice asked from the doorway of Une's office. Lady Une looked up and spotted the platinum blonde hair of Zechs Marquise, also known as Miliardo Peacecraft. She gave a sigh and looked out the wall size window.

"I've contacted Colonel Duo and he'll be bringing the Vice Foreign Minister back within 2 days time," she answered. He smiled and let it disappear.

"Any word from the terrorists?" he asked. Une shook her head and turned back to him.

Zechs had been looking for Relena ever since she first disappeared and was extremely relieved knowing she was coming home. He would have to have a talk to her when he saw her; he would also have to have a talk with the four young former gundam pilots since it took them a long time to bring her home. Sitting down across from Lady Une, Zechs heard a gasp. Looking up at where Lady Une was looking, he saw the television screen light up as another threat was given and someone was shot, blowing their head into little pieces and splattering blood all over the walls.

>

Relena sat with her eyes wide as the murder appeared on the screen of the television. She began to tremble and she wasn't breathing. Duo rubbed her shoulders trying to calm her down but knew he failed as the young girl broke down into a sobbing mess. Relena hugged her thighs and put her face against her knees.

Heero turned off the TV as Duo slid off the couch and wrapped her in a hug. Looking up at Quatre, Duo told him to call Lady Une and tell her they saw what happened on the TV. Quatre gave a nod and went to do as he was asked. Trowa and Wufei got up to finish their packing. They all knew they'd be returning even earlier than they thought now, possibly leaving that second if they could.

Heero watched Relena with a stoic face. Standing up he retreated to his room. When Relena noticed this, her sobs become worse, her breathing becoming staggered, her body shaking violently. Duo tried to speak soothing words to her but they didn't help.

"Don't worry 'Jousan," he whispered softly. "We'll return as soon as possible and find out who's doing this, ok?" She gave a slight nod that would have been missed if Duo hadn't been paying attention. He helped her stand up, guiding her to her apartment for some rest. Helping her into her bed he tucked her in slightly and smiled. Grabbing a tissue he wiped away her tears. "Goodnight, 'Jousan," she whispered. Leaning down he kissed the top of her head gently.

>

Heero was lying on his bed thinking about many different things but the main thing on his mind was a certain blond that he was taking care of. So much had happened in such a short about of time and he didn't know what was happening anymore. He knew he was being stubborn by saying Relena and Lena were two different people, but he was just trying to keep Relena safe. He was going to keep his promise, even if it broke her heart, or was it his that was breaking?

"What," Heero asked as he sat up. Duo gave a soft sigh and scratched the top of his head.

"We're going home tomorrow afternoon, the plane leaves at 2," Duo stated. Heero stared at him knowing that that wasn't all he wanted to say.

"Spit it out, Maxwell," Heero said softly but forcefully.

"Heero, you're hurting her. She's already heartbroken about going back, now she can't even have you to love. What's wrong with you, Heero?" Duo asked him scowling.

Heero stood up slowly and stepped not a foot away from him. They were both around the same height now with Duo maybe an inch or two taller. They stared each other down, Heero's eyes projecting his personal death glare. Duo was projecting his own glare.

"I am doing my job, and that is _not_ to date the Vice Foreign Minister, but to _protect_ her," Heero stated. Duo sighed and shook his head. He stared at Heero with anger. Relena was his friend and he wasn't about to let Heero hurt her more than he already has.

"You're giving up something really good, Heero. Girls like 'Jousan don't just show up everyday!" Heero just stared at him. Duo gave a sigh of defeat. "Look, Heero. If you can honestly tell yourself that you don't love that girl, then fine. But if you're just doing this to her cause you're afraid, then I feel so sorry for you. She could have any guy she wants. Heck, I'd be honored to have her but I have a girlfriend and I love her." Turning around Duo walked towards the door but before he left he looked at Heero one more time. "Sleep on it and get your head on straight, man. I'm your friend, but I'm her friend too," he finished as he walked out of the room.

Heero gave a groan of pain and punched the wall next to the bed. He let himself fall on the bed covering his eyes with his arm. He wasn't going to let this get to him; he wasn't going to change his plans. Though Duo's talk did make him think but not to the extent of what Duo wanted.

>

No one that night got a very good night's sleep, but they slept and that did cool a few emotions down. Trowa was the first one to wake up and he woke everyone up, making coffee and breakfast. Next up was Quatre whom helped set the table, and then rose Wufei and Duo. Heero had been awake for a while but had not left his room; instead he sat at his desk typing away. Relena was awake, but hadn't left her bed. She was avoiding being in contact with anyone until she absolutely had to be.

"Is 'Jousan awake, yet?" Duo asked as he chewed on a piece of bacon. Quatre poured the last glass of orange juice and gave a shrug.

"No one has been over there yet," Trowa stated. The three of them were about to volunteer but Wufei broke in.

"Let her be, she wants to be alone," he said sternly. Duo glared and sneered at him. He stood up and walked over to him with his hands balled up into fists.

"How do you know that? Haven't you already broken her heart? What right do you have to tell us what she wants or not?" Duo nearly screamed. Quatre put a hand on his shoulder to try and calm him down.

"Duo, Wufei is her friend, too. Just because their relationship wasn't meant to be doesn't mean he doesn't care about her," Quatre explained. Duo turned around and went back to his seat to eat.

The room was soon swallowed up by silence. A few minutes later, the soft creak of a door opening and the sharp slap of a door closing awoke everyone out of their thoughts. Heero walked over in his Preventers' uniform carrying a box with the rest of his stuff from the room. He looked over them noticing Relena wasn't among them.

"Get ready, we're leaving in an hour," he stated. Everyone just stared at him for a few second but eventually got up. By the time they were half way to their rooms, Heero asked, "Where's Relena?"

Everyone stopped for a few seconds but just went back to going to their destinations without saying a word to Heero. Heero scowled at their backs and placed his box on the floor. He quickly walked out of the apartment, slamming the door, then began his trek to Relena's apartment. He gave 3 sharp knocks and waited.

>

Relena was pulled out of her thoughts by loud knocks at her door. She slowly sat up, too worn out to rush herself. Pulling her comforters around herself she stood up and began to drag herself to the door. Her hair was pulled into disheveled ponytail, the straps of her spaghetti-strapped shirt were around her shoulders, and her face was red and blotchy from crying and sleeping. She began rubbing her eye on the way to the door and held her comforter in place around her with her elbow as she grabbed the door handle and pulled it open.

Heero stood there leaning with his hand against the doorway; he looked as if he had been waiting for a while. He looked her over, his expression never changing. Slowly he walked passed her and into the apartment. He looked it over seeing nothing but bare walls and furniture.

"We're leaving soon, where's your stuff?" he asked.

Relena stared at him with her eyes barely open. Walking passed him without saying a word she moved to her room and fall back onto her bed. Heero followed her quietly and looked at his surroundings subconsciously at the same time. Once he made it to her room he saw 2 boxes on the floor, one marked _clothes_, and the other marked _fragile_.

Slowly Heero picked up the box marked _fragile_ and walked out of the room. Relena watched him out of the corner of her eye, still lying on her stomach half awake. When Heero came back in empty handed and went to pick up the box marked _clothes_, Relena sat up with the comforter still wrapped around her torso and legs. He walked out of the room again and she slid out of bed. Going over to the door she locked it and gave a soft sigh. Grabbing a pair of jeans, she slid them on then ran a brush through her hair after taking it out of its ponytail.

Heero stood leaning against the kitchen counter next to the coffee maker waiting for Relena to come out. When she came out of the room she was trying to put her hair up in a semi-bun. He watched her out of the corner of his eye for a few seconds then closed his eyes and waited. The coffee maker and the rest of the appliances and furniture would stay here for now since they had to time to or need for it.

"Are we going now?" Relena asked softly. Heero stood up straight and opened his eyes, his arms falling to his sides. He walked over to the door and opened it, waiting for her to walk through it.

She stood there for a few seconds but then moved across the room and out the door. Heero walked behind her quietly as they went a few doors down to the other apartment. Not even halfway there, there was loud yelling coming out of the apartment. A crash sent an alarming shock through the two and they sprinted to the door. Heero slammed open the door to find Duo and Wufei wrestling on the ground and Trowa and Quatre trying to stop them.

Heero ran over and pulled Duo off of Wufei and pinned him to a wall front first with his arm behind him; as he did this Trowa did the same with Wufei but on an opposite wall. Duo struggled, nearly sending Heero and himself falling to the floor. Quatre stared at his comrades and at their forming wounds. He shook his head slowly and walked off to find the first aid kit in one of the boxes.

Relena stood there quietly, listening to Duo and Wufei exchange insults. She looked down and stared at the bloody floor; her eyes began to water but she ignored it. She closed the door and walked over to the kitchen table.

Quatre came back out with the kit and waited for Duo and Wufei to calm down. Heero dragged Duo to the table, hands still behind his back, and sat him across from Relena. Duo stared at the table, his hair covering most of his face from Relena's view. He felt too ashamed to look at Relena, acting so childish in Relena's time of need.

"What were you two doing?" Relena asked softly as Trowa forced Wufei into another seat at the table. Wufei gave a glare in Duo's direction then turned away to look out the window. Relena gave a sigh and stood up. "Stop acting like children! You're Preventers for God's sake! Look, whatever it is that you're fighting about, get over it, ok? We need to hurry up and get home," she scolded them, her voice softening at the end.

Silence once again overcame the room and everyone stayed still. Heero let go of Duo and walked over to the door and leaned against the frame. He closed his eyes and waited a few minutes then said in his monotone voice, "Let's go, or we'll be late."

* * *

yes! Done! Ok, it's a little sketchy but I really haven't had time and I really wanted to get this out!

Anyway, r&r! oh! And check out my new fanfic Misguided Emotions

Anyway, me off for now! **REVIEW**! TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS! YOUR THOUGHTS!


	14. Not So Sweet Home

It's been way too long!! I'm sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER but I never found time! Plus, I had a seriously bad case of writer's block. But it's over now, and I'M BACK!!! Yay! Ok, so here it goes! Hope I haven't lost my touch!

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing. Ya-da-ya-da-ya-da.

* * *

I Can't Live Like This 

Chapter 13

The pilots loaded the back of the jet with their luggage and slowly boarded the craft. Relena stood looking towards the horizon, keeping the hair out of her eyes with her hand as the wind blew. She had left Sean a note on his kitchen table but felt guilty that she would not be able to give him a proper goodbye or explanation for her sudden disappearance.

She felt a hand fall on her shoulder and she did not even need to turn and see who it was. She would always know Heero's touch, no matter how soft or rough it was. She gave a soft sigh, and took one last glance at her temporary home. Turning around, never looking at Heero, she went over and boarded the jet.

Sitting in the back next to the window, she put on her seatbelt and looked out her window one last time before pulling down the blind. Even though she knew she was leaving, seeing herself actually leaving the colony would break her heart and she could not afford to shed anymore tears in front of the five young men sitting around her.

Heero watched her as she closed her eyes and cover herself in a blanket. He went up front to talk to the pilots about their flight plans as the doors to the small jet closed. When the plans were confirmed he moved to the back and took his seat next to Relena. He looked her form up and down but could not see anything through the blanket she draped herself in.

Looking around the plane he found Trowa and Wufei reading a few seats up, facing them. Quatre was looking out the window, sitting on the seats set in a row on the side and Duo was sitting next to him listening to music through a pair of headphones. After they took off, silence took over the jet, leaving everyone to their own thoughts.

-

Relena awoke an hour or two after takeoff; it has always been the only part of flying she disliked. It took her a few minutes to find her surroundings, realizing she was not in her apartment stashed away under her warm covers. Instead she was resting in the jet, a cream colored blanket covering her body from below her toes to the top of her shoulders.

She turned to her left, expecting to see Heero on his computer or reading something that looked important. Instead she found him with his eyes closed, head tilted back slightly, and his arms crossed over his chest. She had seen him this way few times before. Once after an assassination attempt, he refused to leave her side and had to keep watch in her room as she slept.

"_Heero, I know you're supposed to keep me safe and everything…" Relena said softly after coming out of the bathroom in a t-shirt and sweatpants, "but don't you think you need some sleep, too? I mean you've been here with me every night for three or four days already! And you're at work all day, when do you find time to sleep?"_

"_I'm supposed to protect you, Relena. I can sleep later," he stated bluntly. Relena gave him a small smile which slowly turned into a sly smirk,_

"_How can you protect me if you're knocked out-cold from lack of sleep?" she asked, raising an eyebrow._

_Relena watched Heero push away from the wall and come towards her. He stood in front of her with his arm over her head, leaning against the wall almost caging her in. She watched his face and could have sworn she saw a small smile but his face hardened too quickly for her to be sure it was ever there._

"_Then what do you suggest?" he asked softly, his face inches from hers. She blushed slightly but smiled,_

"_You take a nap. Not a long nap, just one that will rest you up, and I'll sit here and keep watch over myself. If anything happens, I'll just wake you up, thought I'm pretty sure you would have already woken yourself up by the time I'd have even realized I was in trouble…" Relena rambled as she tapped her chin with her finger._

_Heero stood there for a few minutes then pulled away and walked back the way he came, seeming as if he were going to go back to his post and ignore her suggestion. Instead, he turned the corner at the edge of her bed and sat down to take off his shoes._

_Relena stood there watching him in shock. She was surprised he was actually going to take her suggestion let alone right then and there. She walked over to the other side of the bed, knowing he was going to want to be closest to the balcony. She sat leaning against the headboard and watched him lay on top of them. He covered his eyes with the back of his arm and surprisingly fell asleep almost instantly. She watched him sleep for about half an hour until his phone began to ring and he shot up, almost as if he'd been awake the entire time, to answer it._

That had been the first time she had seen resting so peacefully up-close and it was a memory she held close to her heart. She pulled her gaze away from his face to look around and found that the rest of the pilots had fallen asleep as well. She gave a soft sigh and looked at her watch. It would be hours until they would finally land back on Earth.

She turned her gaze back to the Wing Zero pilot and could not help but reach up to stroke a piece of hair out of his eyes. Suddenly a hand grasped her wrist pulling a gasp from her lips. Heero snapped his eyes open and stared at her with his piercing blue eyes. She pulled her hand away and mumbled an apology as she turned her back to him and pretended to go back to sleep.

Heero kept his eyes on her for a few seconds longer than needed and turned to look at his comrades. He found them all asleep except Duo who was watching him intently with a frown on his face. Duo sent him a glare but Heero ignored it and opened his laptop.

-

Relena stepped down the stairs of the jet and set foot on the terminal. Even though she had dreaded returning, part of her was happy she was happy she was back on Earth. This was her home no matter where she moved to; the Earth would always be her first home.

"Relena!" she heard a woman from behind her. Turning around she saw Noin with a smile on her face and her brother with a stern look, both of the walking towards her.

"Noin, Millardo - how have you two been?" Relena asked in her speech voice. Noin leaned in and gave her a hug, telling her how worried she had been, and how much she and everyone else had missed her. Millardo leaned in to give her a hug as well. He pulled away but placed his hand on her shoulder, towering over her with his height.

"I'm glad to see you are well, Relena. We have much to discuss before we catch up," he said softly.

Relena gave a small nod and followed her brother into a black town car. Quatre followed, knowing there would not be enough room in the other car to fit all of the pilots. He got into the front passenger seat next to the driver and turned his head slightly to give Relena a small smile before settling back to sit properly.

Heero gave a small frown when Quatre followed them ahead of him. Having no other choice he walked to the other town car and sat in the front seat just as Quatre had done. The other three pilots piled into the backseat of the car and did not make a peep until they arrived at the Sanq Kingdom.

-

Relena walked up the large marble staircase to the second floor and slowly treaded down the hallway to her room. She paused in front of the two large doors and took a deep breath before she turned the handle and pushed the door open.

Nothing had changed in her room; it was as if they had not even walked into her room since she had left oh so long ago. If the tables had not been cleaned of dust, she would have known no one had come in.

The cream walls brought flashes of memories back to her of times when she was happy, times when she was sad, and especially times when she hated being there. She walked over to the balcony and pulled open the curtains revealing the setting sun in the horizon. Pulling open the doors she stepped out into the cool winter air, watching her own breath make puffs in front of her face. She leaned over the railing to see that all of the rose bushes she had planted last summer were gone from winter's cold bite.

"What are you doing?" a voiced questioned harshly as a hand grasped her arm and pulled her away from the edge. She let them pull her to them, so that she was facing them, only their hand around her arm separating them.

"Nothing, Heero," she responded flatly. She pulled away and walked back into her room, leaving Heero to close, lock the doors, and pull the curtain close himself.

"How many times have I told you not to stand on the balcony alone like that? Can you even comprehend the kind of danger you're in?" he nearly hissed.

Relena did not expect such venom from him for such a little thing but brushed it off. He could yell at her all he wanted right now, just as long as she got to be alone for the night without his overbearing and protective self in her presence. She sat on her bed and waited for him to check her room and leave.

Heero still stood at the balcony doors, one hand on the wall and the other clenched in a fist at his side. He bowed his head slightly and took a deep breath. He did not understand why he had just talked to her that way, or why he felt so angered at that moment. He stood straight up and looked at her.

She was not looking at him; instead she stared at the blank wall opposite him, only a door to the hallway keeping it from looking too plain. Heero did his search of her room, sitting down on the loveseat across from the bed when he was done. He picked up the bag he had apparently set down when he went to go yell at her and pulled out a laptop.

"What are you doing?" Relena questioned, just a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"I'm staying here," he answered not looking up at her. "It's your first night back, we have to make sure no one tries anything incase some information was leaked."

"Get out!" she commanded going over to the door. Heero set down his computer and rushed over, his hand landing on top of hers as she began to turn the handle. "That was a command, Heero! Now get out of my ro-" she was cut off as his lips claimed hers.

After her shock slipped away she relaxed and leaned into the kiss. The hand that had been holding onto hers slipped onto her hip, his other hand went to the base of her skull. Relena's hands slid up to land on his chest, bracing herself against him.

"Oh Heero…" she sighed against his lips.

"Lena…" he grunted out. As soon as his own voice hit his ears he tore himself away from the girl. He rubbed his lips with the back of his hand getting rid spit that had smeared across his face.

She looked up at him with a dazed but shocked look as he opened the door and left before she could stop him. She watched the door close and leaned against the wall, clenching her fists. 'Damn him…'

* * *

Sorry it's not as long as my chapters normally are but I wanted to get this one and another chapter out before Tuesday when I go back to school. I hope you enjoy this! And I hope I haven't lost my touch!! Remember to review! And all you zoid fans, I have a new fanfic out called "Unexpected" check it out! 


	15. Can't Take It Back

Disclaimer: I do not own Gundam Wing, it's characters, or anything like that. Damn.

* * *

**I Can't Live Like This  
**Chapter 14 

---

"_Lena…" Heero moaned against Relena's lips. He then pushed away from her and ran off – like always._

It was not until the door closed that Relena had realized her had not called her Lena as an affectionate nickname, but as the girl she had been just days before. Once that dawned on her she had been pissed off beyond belief. She had clenched her fists so tight her nails left little crescent shaped marks in her skin. She even slammed the back of one of those tightly clenched fists backwards into the wall she had been leaning against. _'Damn him…'_ had been the thought coursing through her head.

It had only been about an hour since the incident. Looking at the clock, the hands read six o'clock. They were supposed to be eating dinner at six-thirty; hopefully they would allow her to excuse herself from the meal.

She stood up from her perch on the bed and walked into her bathroom. She was in a pair of khaki pants and a light-blue turtleneck with a white stripe over her chest, on the cuffs, and the turtleneck itself. Some of her hair had been pulled back into a pony-tail with the rest of her hair on her shoulders. The length was still short and she wondered how long it would be before it would regain its original long length.

---

Heero sat in the room he used when he was there to guard Relena; it had pretty much become his own private space in the large mansion. Leaning back on the couch he pinched the bridge of his nose and leaned his head back with his eyes closed. After the incident, an increasingly large headache had struck him.

He could not figure out why he had pulled her to him and kissed her the way he did. It was very unlike him to do such things. In fact, it was odd that he had been so moody. He went from annoyed, to angry, to happy within the few minutes he had been in the room. Maybe he was coming down with something or he could be Bi-Polar, that was always an option.

He let out an exhausted sigh and it hit him: _he left his laptop in Relena's room_. That meant he'd have to get up and go to her room to retrieve it. He knew he would have to go and check on her eventually, but he was hoping to avoid it for at least until after dinner, but he wanted the computer before dinner.

The taste of her lips and the feeling of sliding his hands over her body still stayed with him. He tried to tell himself it meant nothing and that he did not enjoy it, but deep down he knew he wished he could do it again. He wanted to hold her in his arms and kiss her. Or maybe he wanted to do that to…

'I called her Lena…' he thought to himself.

That was what really made it terrible, he was not sure why, though. Lena was Relena and Duo and the others had called her Lena millions of times before she even ran away, so maybe she would just see it as that, just a nickname. Of course she would be fine. She is a grown woman, mature and understanding. Relena Dorlain was not going to hold a grudge about this; he did not understand why she would.

He took a glance at his watch and found it to be quarter past six. Dinner would be soon. 'I'll just get that damned computer later.'

Millardo sat at one end of the table while Noin sat at the other across from him. Quatre sat to Noin's left and Trowa sat to her right. Wufei sat next to Quatre while Duo sat next to Trowa. This left the two seats on either side of Milliardo empty. That was until Heero was forced to sit next to Wufei, separating the Chinese man from the former Zechs.

Heero looked down the hallways expecting Relena to pop up and sit down across from him. He kept waiting until the waiters began to poor in and lay down appetizers in front of everyone.

"Where's Relena?" Heero asked stoically.

"She said she wasn't hungry and just wanted to take a nap," Quatre replied.

"What? It's Princess' first day back home; she should be here with us!" Duo exclaimed already getting up and running down the hall.

The others called for him, trying to stop him from bothering the poor girl but they knew there was not much they could do about it. Silence overtook the dining-room as everyone waited for the braided-boy to come back. Suddenly the silence was broken by a shrill shriek and repeated _put me down right now_'s.

Suddenly a grinning Duo came back with Relena thrown over his shoulder. He sat her down in the last chair which was conveniently across from the one man she wanted to avoid.

"So nice of you to have joined us, Relena," Milliardo said with a bemused expression on his face. Relena gave him a slight glare but let it soften,

"Of course, dear brother, I would not miss this meal for the world," she stated sarcastically as she placed a napkin on her lap and avoided looking at Heero.

"Well, Relena, it's good you're here to eat. You've had a pretty long day, you need a nice meal," Noin said smiling.

Relena felt herself smile at the woman down the table. She finally looked straight ahead at Heero to find that he was already watching her intently. Normally, Relena would have smiled at such an occurrence but at that moment, she wanted nothing to do with the man.

Light conversation continued throughout the meal. Topics such has how things have been while Relena was away, how Milliardo never realized the job was so hard, and such things, but they never touched the subject of how Relena felt about coming back and leaving her new life behind.

Relena excused herself saying she was not feeling well and would see them all in the morning. She said her goodnights and was off to her room where she would finally have some peace and quiet. Now she could have the night to herself to think things over and cry if needed.

---

Heero left the table immediately after dinner was finished and walked straight to Relena's room. He went to turn the doorknob but found it locked. Trying to be polite, he knocked and waited for a response. When he heard nothing he knocked again and once again waited. He called her name a few times and finally got a twang of worry, _what if something was wrong_?

He kicked the door open and jumped in just as Relena came out of the shower with a towel only a towel wrapped around to cover her body. She jumped allowing the towel to fall a bit and screamed bloody murder. Heero slammed the door shut before running over and covered her mouth with his hand, hoping not to alarm anyone.

"Relena, it's me," he said softly.

Her eyes went from alarmed to angry as she bit his hand. He pulled away from her to hold his hurt hand as he softly cursed under his breath. Relena finally realized what she had on and blushed but did not make a move to go put something else on.

"Of course I know it's you! I'm not blind, you know! You have no right to barge in here like this. If you had simply knocked and waited, I would have opened the door for you. You did not have to break my door down!" she indicated.

"You didn't answer when I knocked," Heero coolly explained. Relena's eyes narrowed as she put her hands on her hips, the towel staying in place.

"Well if you haven't realized it, I was taking a shower!" she nearly shouted.

Heero's eyes fell from here eyes to look her up and down. Her legs and arms still had water on them; she must have jumped out of the shower when she heard him knocking. Slowly his eyes drifted to the top of the towel where it allowed a flash of cleavage then down to the bottom of the short town that ended high on her thighs.

Relena had been looking up at the ceiling with a pout on her lips counting back from ten to zero trying to cool off. She did not need to make a fuss out of this, she never would have before. _The old Relena would have simply blushed and apologized…_. Slowly she brought her eyes back down to look at here to find that he was no longer staring intently at her face.

Heero slowly took steps towards her, closing the space between them. Relena watched him questionably and backed up.

"Heero, what are you doing?" she asked softly.

She felt her back hit the wall and let out a soft whimper as Heero took the final step to close the distance between them. He then raised his arms so his palms were on either side of her head and leaned in a bit. She looked at his face and could not figure out what he was thinking or feeling, his face was blank as usual. His eyes on the other hand held an emotion she had never seen before and could not even begin to comprehend.

Heero leaned down and once again found her lips as his hands slid off the wall and onto her upper and lower back. Relena did not know how she should react. She wanted so much to just give in and do what she wanted but a part of her wanted to pull back and tell him to leave. 'To hell with it...' she thought as she leaned into him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

The towel that protected her body from him fell slowly to the ground around her feet. She did not notice until Heero pulled back slightly to gaze down her body. He kissed her again, his hand tangling in her still wet hair, as he pulled her away from the wall and guided her back towards her bed.

Relena had no idea what was going on and she did not care. It was not until the back of her legs hit her bed that she realized she had even moved. She pulled away and stared up into his eyes finally recognizing the look in his eyes…_love_.

He picked her up slightly and laid her on the bed and pulled his t-shirt up over his head. Relena marveled his toned tan chest and could not stop the blush that crept to her cheeks. It was not till that moment that she realized she was completely naked and she tried to cover herself with the blanket she laid on. Heero stopped her and laid another kiss on her lips.

"Beautiful…" he whispered as he deepened the kiss. They let their passions take over that night, both of them letting go of their mental restrictions to being together in such a way.

---

Heero covered his eyes to block the sun that found its way through the curtains of the balcony as he woke up. He went to stretch his arms in the air but found his arm stuck under some form of weight. Then he remembered the night before and looked over at the blond princess, naked with only the blankets covering her.

His eyes softened as she let out a soft sigh with his name on her lips and snuggled closer to him in her sleep. His eyes hardened when he realized that he had just slept with the Foreign Minister. He did not have a relationship with her for a reason and was sure sleeping with her would be just as bad if not worse.

Slowly he retrieved his arm from under her and got dressed. He retrieved the laptop he had forgotten about the night before from in front of the couch and put it back in its shoulder case. Throwing that over his shoulder he took one last look at the former Princess and walked out as quietly as possible.

He almost got to his room, he even got his hand on the handle and opened the door but Duo came out of the door next to him. He gave Heero a once over and smirked. Walking over he gave his friend a big pat on the back with a goofy grin.

"I'm glad you finally came to your senses," he said. He even mussed up Heero's hair which did not do much since it was already quite a mess from his previous night's activities.

When Heero did not do anything to stop him, or give him the infamous Heero Yuy death glare, he stopped and watched him. His eyes furrowed and the heat of anger began to burn in his eyes. He pushed Heero through the open door and slammed it shut.

"How the hell can you do that to her!?" he shouted at Heero. Heero shook his head and threw his laptop on the bed,

"Leave it alone, Duo."

"Heero, that's past leading the poor girl on. You might as well have killed her, man; this is like taking her heart and throwing it in a meat grinder then feeding the hunk of meat to some stray dog. I know you care about her, so why did you sleep with her? And don't dare tell me you don't care!" Duo admonished.

Heero glared at his comrade but did not seem to faze him at all. Duo shook his head, not sure of what he should say or do. Relena had been like a little sister to him since the end of the war but Heero was his best friend, he was not sure if he should help his friend or beat the crap out of him.

"You're killing her, man," Duo said quietly, his voice almost begging Heero to understand.

"She's a big girl, she'll get over this," Heero responded quietly, not sure if he was trying to convince Duo or himself.

"What are you going to say to her in the morning? 'Hey, thanks for the screw but I'm going to have to go back to ignoring you and breaking your heart. All I wanted was the ass anyway.'" Duo questioned.

Heero grabbed Duo by the collar and slammed the poor boy into a wall. His voice came out fierce, almost growling, his teeth clenched the entire time.

"I didn't do it for the ass, Maxwell. Shit happens; it's none of your business! Now get the hell out of my room." Heero released him and opened the door.

"This isn't something you can pretend never happened; you can't take it back, Yuy."

Duo walked out slamming the door behind him. He clenched his fists and slammed one into the wall three times and pulled back breathing heavily. Shaking his head, he walked away, ignoring the throbbing pain in his right hand.

---

"Mm….Heero…" Relena whispered as she slowly woke. She turned around and opened her eyes when she realized she was alone on the bed. She quickly sat up as her heart began to race. "Heero?" she asked the quiet room, hoping to hear him come out of the bathroom or something.

Her first reaction was fear; fear that he had left her again. She took a deep breath and calmed down; she must not run to conclusions. Heero may have just wanted to go to his room or had something important to do or something, or at least she hoped. No, he would not hurt her again.

With a small smile she replayed the events of the night before. The way his strong back felt underneath her fingertips, the way they rocked together, and how he had made her whole body tingle. A blush came to her faces and a shiver ran down her spine.

She quickly got out of bed, took a shower, and got dressed. Once she was done she looked at the clock which read _8:43am_ in blinking red lights. Breakfast was to be served at nine so she walked out of her room and began her search for Heero.

On her way to Heero's room she rounded a corner and bumped into someone, and would have fallen back if it were not for the strong arms of the other person. She slowly looked up and found two violet eyes staring back at her.

"Oh Duo, I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention," Relena apologized as she stood up straight.

Duo gave a small smile but it quickly faded. Relena furrowed her brow with worry at the braided man's frown, she barely ever saw him without a small on his face and joy in his eyes; now his eyes held a type of anger. Afraid the anger was aimed at her she began to apologize again,

"I'm really, really sorry, Duo. Honestly. Please don't be mad at me," she said nearly panicked.

Duo's face gained a bit of confusion but then softened into one of amusement. He pulled her into a hug, stoked her hair, and kissed the top of her head. He pulled away to look down at her smiled,

"I'm not mad at you, Princess. Just have a lot on my mind, you know?" he said as his faced hardened with anger again.

Relena looked up at him with worry and stroked some of his bangs out of his face. He smiled down at her again which caused her to smile. He then wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her to the breakfast room.

"C'mon, Princess, I'm starving!" Duo said with a grin. Relena laughed at his antics and allowed him to guide her towards the food.

As Duo led Relena to breakfast he could not help but feel anger stirring up inside him again. He had been there many a time when the girl at his side shed tears because of his dumbass partner. Heero was being stupid and this time, there was no way of digging himself out of the hole he had dug himself into. If he didn't come to his senses he was going to lose Relena forever and worse of all, Relena's heart might not be able to heal from this blow.

* * *

I think I like this chapter. Finally got another one out. I'm on spring break now so I might be able to pump another chapter out before next week. Maybe. 

Review!


	16. They Realize

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gundam Wing.

* * *

**I Can't Live Like This**

Chapter 15

---

The clicking of heals on the floor echoed on the walls as Relena walked down the hall towards the backyard. She had had a lovely breakfast with Duo and Quatre, the other pilots had found themselves too tired to get up from bed -who would have known that Trowa and Wufei were not morning people?- Heero was no where to be seen. When she asked if anyone knew of his whereabouts Duo had instantly switched topics. She didn't suspect anything to be wrong until a while ago when she left them in the breakfast room.

She decided to forgo going to his room to have some time relaxing outside. It seems being outside always seemed to relax her and right now she really needed it. Thoughts kept coursing through her head, images of Heero rejecting her once again, images of Heero finally giving her the love she had always wanted, they were all confusing her; she needed air. As she opened the two large glass-paned doors a cool breeze rushed past her, blowing her up and behind her. With a small smile gracing her lips she walked out and found her favorite secluded area next to the rose bushes. Pulled her skirt behind her she slowly sat on the grass and basked in the sun. Relena closed her eyes and laid down on her back, she may as well tan a bit while she was out here.

About ten minutes later the warmth of the sun began to lull her to sleep but an abrupt cloud blocked that warmth and left her slightly chilly in her sleeveless sundress. But wait, her legs still felt warm, it seemed to only be her top half that the clouds decided to torture. Opening her eyes she found that it was not a cloud but a person that had blocked her wonderful warmth. The figure's face was left dark, their silhouette framed by the sun, giving them an almost ethereal look. The figure leaned down towards her face and she could clearly see who it was: Heero.

She smiled and leaned back on her elbows bringing herself closer to his now kneeling form. Bringing her right arm up to loop around his neck she pulled him down and laid a small kiss on his lips.

"Good morning, Heero."

"Relena, we need to talk."

Dread slowly filled Relena's stomach as Heero pulled away and stood up. He held out a hand to help her up and she took it. Now they stood in front of one another, silent. Relena waited for Heero to talk and Heero was thinking each word over in his head.

"Heero…?" Relena bit her lip and tried to calm herself.

She took one of his large hands in both of her smaller more frail looking ones. She kept her gaze low, too not willing to look in his eyes, too afraid of what she'll find there. Two large fingers gingerly lifted her chin, forcing her to look up at Heero. The look was all she needed to see and she pulled away from him and walked straight into the mansion. Heero followed her and grabbed her wrist, pulling her back to him.

"Relena, you can't just walk away from me."

"Well why should I stick around and listen to you reject me! How could you Heero? That's crossing the line!" Relena nearly shouted as tears threatened to spill.

"It was a mistake, I'm sorry."

"A mistake? That's what it was to you? A Mistake? Heero, I love you!" Relena cried out placing both her hands on his chest and leaning in, keeping eye contact the whole time.

"I don't love you, Relena."

Relena stood there as the words sunk in. She slowly pulled back and once again avoided eye contact with him. Turning around she walks away from him, not giving him another glance. As she retreated the rest of the pilots rush in, coming as soon as they heard Relena's cries from the other room. They watch as she walked away, asking if she was alright and when she did not respond they turned to Heero who was standing next to the open doors, staring out into the yard.

"Yuy, man, you're an idiot," Duo said as he took off after Relena. The other pilots stood there confused, only knowing that Heero had made Relena upset.

Duo caught up to Relena as she was heading to the front door. She had begun to open the door but pushed it back close and she leaned her side onto it and slid down to the floor. Duo walked over and kneeled in front of her, instinctively pulling her into a brotherly hug. He stroked her hair as she sobbed into his shoulder, her tears leaving the fabric wet.

"Why was I so-so stupid?" she managed to choke out.

"Don't say that, you followed your heart and that's never stupid."

"It hurts, Duo. It hurts so much…"

Duo sighed softly and waited for her sobbing to cease. After she stopped shaking and there were only sniffles left, he helped her stand up and opened the door for her. He walked with his arms around her shoulders, guiding her to where he had parked his car.

---

"You what!?" Wufei, Quatre, and even Trowa berated the man sitting down in front of them.

"Hn…" Heero responded, his eyes closed and his fingers laced in front of his face. "It's none of your concern."

"Why are you rejecting her like this?" Quatre asked softly.

"I'll tell you why. Yuy is being an idiot, Dorlain is better off without his stupidity," Wufei nearly hissed. He sat down and crossed his arms over his chest as Heero stood and walked down the hall back to his room.

"What do you think is going to happen?" Quatre asked Trowa. Trowa stood next to the window, his head turned to look out at the gardens. He gave a small shrug of his shoulders and looked just in time to see Quatre's shoulders heave a sigh and Wufei's face scowl again.

---

"Where are we going, Duo?" Relena asked as her eyes darted from building to building as Duo drove through the city.

"To brighten your day," he replied with a smile.

He slowed the car down to a stop at a red light and turned his head to the blond in the passenger seat. He dazed off slightly, remembering the first time he met her, when she had protected Heero by placing herself between his gun and Heero's body. That had been the start of their relationship and he had thought that Heero and Relena would eventually end up happy together, but Heero's idiocy had landed him yet again up his own ass.

He was brought out of his thoughts first by Relena's voice calling his name softly and repeatedly but what really jerked him were the honks that came from the cars behind him. He blinked rapidly and turned to look forward. He put some pressure on the gas pedal and was off before anymore of the city goers got angry.

Driving for about half an hour more he pulled into the parking lot of a sports bar. Relena looked up as Duo hopped out of the car and came to her side to open the door for her. He helped her out and walked her to the door.

"This, Princess, is one of the best food joints in all of Earth," Duo exclaimed as he waved his arms wide.

They were showed to a small booth in the back where they were given menus and gave their drink orders. Duo ordered a pitcher of beer and Relena asked for a simple cup of tea.

"Should you be drinking, it's not even noon yet," Relena asked.

Duo leaned back slightly, his hands behind his head leisurely as the waiter brought them their drinks. He ordered a burger and fries for them both, telling Relena salad was meant for deer when she tried to order that for herself. After the waiter left he leaned forward and looked her in the eye.

"The beer's mainly for you, Princess," Duo said with a smirk. Relena smiled back at him and sighed.

"Some beer won't cut it, I need a bar," she smiled slightly and rested her head on her open palm, her elbow supporting the weight of her head. Pouring herself a cup of the frothy liquid in the clear container, she took her first sip and made a not so pleasant face. She had never been a fan of the taste of beer but knew she would become accustomed to it after a few more sips of the golden liquid.

"Well there's one right over there, say the word and I'll bring you some shots!" Duo said excitedly.

Relena leaned back and looked up at the ceiling with a blank look. "I give up, Duo."

"Just hang on in there, Heero will come around," Duo said gently.

"It's been too many years; I'm not a little girl anymore. I can't keep chasing this idea of Heero and me together and happy; it's unrealistic and not going to happen," Relena finished off her cup and took a deep breath as the liquid slowly cooled her off yet warmed her insides at the same time.

"Oh, 'Jousan," Duo sighed sadly.

"Wow," Relena gasped softly as a smile set on her face, "it all started so long ago, Duo. I'll be twenty in a couple weeks –I totally forgot about my birthday- but think about it, when did this all start? When we were what: 14? I chased that boy like my life depended on it," she giggled as she poured herself another cup, "puppy love."

"But it's not just puppy love, you still him don't you?" Duo pulled the pitcher away from her and looked her dead in the eye.

"Yes. Yes, I do still love him but…he doesn't love me, Duo. And if he's happy how things are now, then that's all that matters to me now. I just want him to be happy."

"And what about yourself?" Duo watched as she took a sip from her cup and set it down.

"I'm happy if he's happy." Relena took another sip and sighed as she looked down at her hands. "Do me a favor, Duo?"

"Of course, 'Jousan."

"Make sure Heero's happy," she nearly whispered as she looked up at him with pleading eyes.

"Yeah, okay," _'but he doesn't deserve it'_ Duo thought.

When their food arrived, Duo had been so disgusted by their conversation that he simply picked at his food. Relena had completely ignored her food and finished off the beer on her own.

---

Duo helped a stumbling Relena out of his car and carefully walked into an apartment building. He had decided it was too risky bringing her back to the mansion with her drunk and extremely emotional. He had only excused himself for the bathroom for a few minutes and when he returned the waiter had set down three shots and a very large margarita.

"Oh man, how the hell did this happen?" Duo groaned to himself as Relena babbled on about mushrooms.

"…and didn't the smurfs have mushrooms? They like…used them as houses or…something right?"

"Yeah, Lena. Ok…mhm…right sweetie…"

"I know where we are!!!" she suddenly shouted.

"Do you?" Duo asked with a sigh trying to keep her mind occupied.

"Yeah!! It's what's her names apartment, correct-o!?"

"Yessiree, Lena, you are…correct-o…"

He walked her over to the elevator past two old women who watched them walk over shaking their heads with disapproval at Relena's obvious behavior and Duo for letting her get that way. He looked over and gave them a look of his own which made the two woman look away instantly, one focusing on the ceiling, the other on her shoes.

With a look of annoyance, Duo turned back to the elevator and watched as the L for lobby lit up red and a ding rang out. The doors opened and he walked Relena in. Duo hit the button marked 10 as Relena slid down the wall into a sitting position. She looked up at him with a frown and sad eyes.

"Duo, where are we?"

"We're going to…Sally's apartment…"

"Do we have to…?"

Duo sighed and helped her back on her feet. There was a ding telling them of their arrival and the doors slid open. He helped her walk to the apartment marked 10E and rang the doorbell.

"She had the closest apartment, Lena," Duo explained.

He wasn't sure if this was the best thing to do but he had limited options. There was no way he was going to take her back to her place; Heero and everyone else would kill him for sure. He couldn't leave her out in public incase someone recognized her; a drunk ex-queen of the world would be scandalous. So what was left but to take her to the apartment of a dear friend?

The door slowly opened to reveal Sally Po and Catherine Bloom behind her. Instantly Sally scowled at the red-cheeked blonde in front of her but that disappeared after a few seconds when she realized it was not who she had originally thought it had been. Then it all made sense. She connected the dots and everything came crashing at her.

"Oh god…" Sally gasped. Behind her Catherine let out a gasp of her own. "Come in, Duo."

"Relena?" Catherine asked as she came to sit next to the girl whom Duo set down on the couch. "Oh dear, Duo, do not tell me…"

"Wait…so she went out with Wufei!?" Sally gaped. "This is so weird…"

"You're telling me," Duo said from his stance in front of Relena.

"What did you get her drunk for, Duo?" Catherine asked as she got up to make coffee.

"…I wanna go home…" Relena said suddenly. All eyes turned to her as she stood up and started for the door. Duo blocked her and pushed her back to the couch.

"Not yet, Lena, we're gonna wake you up first," he said sitting down next to her. "Why don't you have a nice chat with your gal pals?"

"Hmph…right…" she puffed. Catherine and Sally looked at one another as Relena stood up and turned to them.

"They're not my friends…they can't even stand me…not one bit….I heard it all and I know the truth now," Relena said to them.

"Oh Relena, if we had known it were you we never would have said such things…" Catherine said in a plead-like voice.

"It was me all along whether you knew it or not! You meant everything you said! How am I to know that up to now you have not spoken such words behind my back at a time we called each other friends…best friends…" Relena said soberly. If she were fully sober she may not have talked about it at all, but her questions have all been on her mind since the events happened.

"Relena, we didn't mean it, none of it. We were just…upset, I was upset!" Sally tried to explain.

Relena once again went for the door. Duo reached out to grab her but was instantly pushed away by her as she ran off into the hallway and into an empty elevator. Duo reached it just in time for the doors to shut in his face. He glared over at the girls, understanding what had taken place by their conversation.

Tears slid down her cheeks as she stumbled out of the apartment building and onto the streets ten floors below Duo and the girls. Her minds raced as her body tried to push the alcohol aside to figure out where she should go. She could always get a cab but she had no money on her. Not able to find another plan she began to walk towards a park she knew was nearby.

Finally arriving at her destination, she sat on a swing and swayed back and forth for a bit. She could hear Duo and the girl's calling for her but chose to ignore their pleas of response. Duo rounded the corner and came into her view. He had a look of relief but then shock as he began to sprint over to her.

"Look out!" she heard him cry as she felt a sudden impact and felt herself falling. She heard a bang and felt the woodchips scraping at her side before her world went completely black.

---

Heero walked down one of the many long hallways of the Peacecraft mansion alone, the peace and quiet calming him and allowing him to think about the one thing that had been on his mind since before they arrived back on Earth: did he truly love Relena. Why had it been so easy loving Relena when he didn't have to think of her as actually being Relena? Deep down he knew the whole time, even past the dyed hair and new attitude, that the girl he had found so long ago was the girl he had been searching for, for so long.

"Heero!" a voice shouted from behind him pulling him out of his thoughts. He turned to find Quatre running over to him.

"What?" Heero inquired.

"Duo's been shot and Miss Relena has been kidnapped! Catherine just called me on the way to the hospital! Come on, the guys are all getting in the car!"

* * *

Dun…Dun…DUNNNNN!!!! I hate reading cliffhangers but I love writing them! Plus I've had this written for about a month and totally forgot I even started this chapter so I just wanted to get this out before I started writing again.

Review!!


End file.
